Harry Potter and the Sand of Time
by Willowcharm
Summary: Harry arrives at Grimauld Place to spend the remainder of the summer with Lupin. But something in his OWL results changes everything. Time travel. Possible minor spoilers.
1. OWL Results

Harry Potter and the Sand of Time

_By Willowcharm_

Dasclaimer-Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling and not me.

Chapter 1: Owl Results

Harry stopped suddenly as he descended the staircase of Twelve Grimauld Place. He had slept late after being collected by broomstick from the Dursleys at the ungodly hour of 2 am only two and a half weeks into the holidays. Not that he really cared where he stayed anymore. In fact he thought he might have preferred Privet Drive where there were no reminders of his dead godfather. Like Professor Lupin for instance, whose voice he had just heard mention his own name. He stood motionless , remaining out of sight before the turn and listened.

'I don't like keeping it from him,' Harry's old teacher was saying. 'Surely it would be better if he had some warning of what is in store for him.'

'Remus, we must not attempt to change anything. Warning Harry could result in disastrous consequences as I am quite sure you understand.'

Harry remained stock still as the voices faded away. He had immediately recognised the second voice as that of Professor Dumbledore. Equally quickly, he had gathered that the headmaster was once again hiding something from him, even after admitting that he should have told Harry about his destiny long ago. The anger that he had felt so much last year started to resurface but receded quickly as Harry remembered that the worst had already happened anyway. Let them have there secrets, he thought. He was past caring.

When he entered the kitchen he was a little surprised to see only Professor Dumbledore and Lupin there. Although his old teacher had shown him to an unoccupied room on arrival in the early hours he had assumed that his friend Ron was sleeping somewhere else in the house. Lupin obviously realised what he was thinking.

'Good afternoon, Harry,' he said with a smile. 'It's just the two of us who are staying here at the moment. Molly insisted that her children be allowed some fresh air this summer. I can't say I blame her.'

So it was just him stuck in this prison, Harry thought. Perhaps it was just as well. He didn't think he was likely to be much company this summer. For the first time, Dumbledore spoke.

'Come and sit down, Harry. I can't provide food to the excellent standard of Molly Weasley's cooking, but I'm sure you are hungry. Now I have a lot to attend to just now, so you will forgive me if I leave you in Remus' care. Dig in!' And with that the headmaster waved his wand in a circle over the table, producing a plate of cakes and sandwiches, rose and left the room. Harry approached the table, sat down and picked up a sandwich which he nibbled at slowly. To tell the truth, he hadn't have much of an appetite since Sirius had died. He put the sandwich down half finished. He looked up to see Lupin frowning.

'Harry, I don't wish to force feed you the amount of food that Mrs Weasley would insist on you eating, but you must eat more than that.'

'I'm not hungry.' It was true, but Harry had a feeling he wasn't going to win this argument. He was right.

'I understand that,' said Lupin calmly, 'But you owe it to your parents at least to keep yourself healthy no matter how unhappy you might be.'

Emotional blackmail, that's what it was. Unfortunately, Harry knew that Lupin was right, just like he had been back in third year when he had quietly reprimanded Harry for sneaking out of school. Without saying another word he forced down the rest of the sandwich and followed it with one of the cakes. That really was all he could manage though. He looked up to find the older man staring at him.

'Afraid I'll disappear or something if you stop looking?' Harry was a bit surprised that his joke seemed to fluster his old professor. Lupin apologised and mumbled incoherently. Harry was quick to change the subject.

'Have you any idea when the OWL results will arrive, Professor?' he asked.

'Actually, Harry, Dumbledore told me they are due this afternoon. And by the way, we are going to be cooped up here together for a long time. Don't you think it would be a little bit more friendly to call me Remus?'

'Okay, er, Remus,' agreed Harry although it sounded weird calling Lupin by his first name. ' So they could be here anytime now, then?'

'That's right.' And right on cue there was a tapping at the window. Lupin waved his wand to open it allowing entry to a large Tawny Owl which left immediately after depositing a large white envelope in front of Harry. He opened it eagerly and scanned the parchment.

'Well?' Lupin was obviously impatient to know how Harry had done.

'Er, I failed Divination and History of Magic. E for Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration and Potions. Oh, and an A for astronomy.'

There was a long pause, broken by Lupin.

'Harry, what about Defence against Dark Arts?'

'Oh, I knew I'd forgotten something. Hang on, I just need to check... OUCH! What was that for?' Harry had taken up the parchment again in a pretence of re-reading it only to receive a cuff to the side of his head.

'If you don't know then I don't know how someone of so little intelligence managed to pass six OWLs. Or did you actually manage to scrape through Defence as well?' Lupin sounded very self satisfied with this jibe and Harry conceded to himself that he had been bettered.

'I got an O for it,' he admitted.

'Well done, Harry. Your parents and Sirius would have been proud.' A lump formed in Harry's throat but he quickly swallowed it. But then he remembered another problem.

'I only got an E for Potions,' he said. 'That means Snape won't let me into his NEWT class and I won't be able to be an auror.'

Lupin thought for a moment.

'Harry, it's several weeks before school starts up again. Why don't you try writing to Professor McGonagall? Perhaps something can be sorted out. But don't let it spoil your success. You should be proud of yourself.'

'Yeah, okay.' Harry wasn't totally convinced but it sounded worth a try. He fingered the envelope which had contained his results and suddenly noticed something.

'Hey, there's some sand or something in the bottom here. I wonder how that got in there. You'd think that whoever sends out these things would have a clean desk.'

'Harry, don't…'

But Lupin's warning came to late. As he was speaking Harry was turning the envelope upside down and shaking out the silvery sand which had settled at the bottom. It poured into Harry's palm, and the last thing he saw before he felt himself flying backwards in a whirl of colour was Remus Lupin holding his face in his hands and muttering

'No, please no, no, no…'

Well, there's chapter one for you. Not too long but it seemed like a good place to stop. If you want any more then let me know by reviewing.


	2. Talking with Dumbledore

Harry Potter and the Sand of Time

_By Willowcharm_

Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling and not me.

Chapter 2:

Harry recognised the feeling straight away. It was exactly the same as when he and Hermione had travelled backwards in time in their third year to save Sirius and Buckbeak. But the whirling did not stop after several seconds this time. It continued on and on and Harry soon felt sick and dizzy. So much so in fact that he passed out and knew nothing of what happened to him during the next twenty four hours.

When he woke up, however, he knew exactly where he was. Someone who attracted trouble as much as Harry did could hardly fail to recognise the hospital wing at Hogwarts. And there was Dumbledore sitting in a chair by Harry's bedside, presumably waiting for him to awaken.

'Er, Professor,' Harry began but the headmaster held up a hand to silence him.

'Mr Potter, if that is indeed your name as I have guessed. I want you to come with me to my office. And I must insist that you remain silent until we are there and you have heard what I have to say. I know that you may have questions and you will have the opportunity to ask them. But you must let me have my say first. Come.'

Harry was confused at first. Why wasn't the headmaster sure of his name? But as he obediently followed the old wizard he began to remember the events following the arrival of his results. Time travel. It didn't take Hermione to work that one out. And judging by the fact that the journey back had taken so long even before Harry passed out he must have gone back several years at least. Great. No wonder Dumbledore didn't want Harry to speak. One wrong word and goodness knows what damage he could cause.

They soon arrived at the familiar gargoyle which opened when Dumbledore said 'Mint Humbug' to it. Once safely in the office Dumbledore sat down behind his desk and motioned for Harry to sit in the chair opposite him. He looked at him considering for a minute before speaking.

'We seem to find ourselves in a unique and rather delicate situation here, Mr Potter. That is your name is it not?'

Harry nodded and Dumbledore continued.

'Do you realise what has happened to you?'

Harry felt nervous about admitting anything but knew he should be honest.

'Er, I've travelled back in time?'

'Ah, that will make this conversation a little easier. I was afraid I was going to have to explain everything. And I trust you are aware of the damage you could cause if you are not extremely careful of what you do whilst out of your own time?'

Harry nodded again. He was tempted to ask why Dumbledore didn't just send him back but decided to wait. The headmaster seemed to think deeply for a minute and then resumed speaking.

'You were found unconscious in a broom cupboard yesterday by our caretaker Mr Filch who immediately summoned me. He was rather confused as you appeared to look like James Potter whom he had just been speaking to a minute previously. You had your left hand closed into a fist and upon investigation I found you to be holding some silver sand. I recognised it as 'Sand of Time'-the sand which is used in time turners. The obvious conclusion was that you had travelled through time. I assumed backwards since forward time travel has not been possible for very long. Even now it is not possible to go forward much more than a few hours.'

Harry listened to all this with interest, but the headmaster's last words alarmed him.

'But that means I can't… I can't get…' He could not finish the sentence but Dumbledore understood. He sighed deeply before saying,

'Alas, my boy, at present it is impossible to send you back where you belong. But I promise you that as soon as the magic has been developed I shall arrange to have you return. In the meantime you will continue your education here. Term only started two days ago, so I am sure you can catch up easily. Now I am afraid I must go through the tedious process of getting personal details from you. Firstly, what is your full name, which year have you come from and in which house and year are you at Hogwarts?'

Harry gave his answers causing Dumbledore to sigh once more.

'You do seem to attract trouble of the worst kind, don't you? You not only travel back to your father's time but you are at the same stage in your magical education. Well I think we shall have to change your second name and disguise you. How about short fair hair ? And I can hide that rather distinctive scar so that no one will know it's there. I must admit to being curious as to how you got it but unfortunately it could be disastrous for me to find out.'

By now Harry's brain was reeling. He was going to have to go to school with his parents and keep his identity secret. And there was no prospect of getting back 'home' anytime soon. He wasn't sure he could cope without Ron and Hermione there for support. His face must have betrayed his feelings because Dumbledore spoke gently to him.

My child, do not look so despairing. It will be hard for you, I know. But take one day at a time and you might well find your time spent here better than you expect. Now you look hungry, so let us have some refreshments while we arrange your disguise and timetable. After that I shall send for Professor McGonagall to escort you to Gryffindor Tower and introduce you to your "new" classmates. Although you may well know them already. By the way, Professor McGonagall is the only member of staff other than myself to know the truth about you. But do not tell either her or myself anything of the future. I'm sure you understand. And it may interest you to know that Mr Filch has no memory of finding you. Ah, what a wonderful supper the elves have provided!'

Some time later Harry was full of good food, had a new look and a new name-Christopher Jenkins. Dumbledore had performed some complicated magic which Harry didn't understand to prevent his true identity being revealed. Then a much younger looking McGonagall than the one he was used to came to take him to his house. Along the way she kept up a running commentary of rules and advice for Harry: remember you are new to this school and don't know your way around; don't follow your father and his friends into trouble; try and catch up with your studies quickly. Finally as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady she told Harry,

'Now, Mr Jenkins, we have managed to provide you with all the essentials for the time being, but if you find you need anything please come and see me. Now let's introduce you to your housemates. Animagus!'

Harry blinked at the choice of password but had no time to wonder who had chosen it because the portrait had swung open and McGonagall was ushering him through. He took a deep breath and went to meet his fate.

_Well that seems like a good place to end the chapter. Thank you so much to those who have reviewed so far._


	3. Meet the Parents

Harry Potter and the Sand of Time

_By Willowcharm_

Diaclaimer:Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling and not me.

Chapter 3: Meet the Parents

Harry's heart beat wildly as he climbed through the portrait hole and waited for McGonagall to follow. The thought of having to live alongside his parents without revealing who he was suddenly seemed a rather daunting prospect. As he tried to keep calm the depute headmistress cleared her throat.

'Attention please everyone. This is Christopher Jenkins who because of exceptional personal circumstances will be joining sixth year here at Hogwarts for the time being. I must insist that you not press him for details. Anyone doing so will lose points from Gryffindor and have detention with Mr Filch. Mr Lupin, will you come here please.'

A teenage Remus Lupin came and stood in front of them and McGonagall carried on.

'Mr Jenkins, this is Remus Lupin, one of the Gryffindor prefects who is in sixth year. Mr Lupin will you please look after Mr Jenkins and ensure that he has copies of the work he has missed. Now he has had an extremely trying day and should have an early night. Please show him to the sixth year dormitory. And do not dream of disturbing him, Black and Potter!'

The last comment was called across the room to a pair of boys who were instantly recognisable as Sirius Black and James Potter.

'Wouldn't dream of it, Professor!'

A girl snorted in disbelief and Harry recognised her too. His mother. It took all his willpower not to keep staring at her as McGonagall said a few more words before bidding them all goodnight and leaving. As soon as the portrait closed behind her Lupin spoke.

'Come on, I'll take you upstairs.'

Harry followed him up the familiar staircase and into the same dormitory that he had slept in ever since starting at Hogwarts. There were five beds, four of which had large trunks at the foot and various items on the bedside tables. The fifth had a large suitcase at the foot and an empty table. It was this one Lupin directed him to.

'That's where you'll be sleeping. I'll leave you to it just now, but if you tell me which subjects you're taking I can get copies of all the notes for you ready for tomorrow. That alright with you?'

Harry nodded and told him his subjects. Charms, Transfiguration, DADA, Herbology and Potions. It appeared there was no problem getting into NEWT potions with an E in this time and Harry had not said anything about the situation in his own time. He thought that it might work in his favour if he took it while he was here. Snape might not be able to prevent carrying the subject on once he was well into the course. Once he knew Harry's subjects Lupin left and Harry went to bed, wearing, for the first time ever, a pair of pyjamas that was actually the right size for him since they weren't a pair of Dudley's cast offs. Once between the sheets exhaustion soon overtook Harry and he fell asleep.

He was roused the next morning by someone shaking his shoulder gently.

'Excuse me, but you need to get up if you want time for breakfast before lessons. I'll wait for you in the common room, all right?.' The teenage Lupin seemed to be just as polite as the adult one.

Harry quickly dressed and found Lupin waiting talking to his mother.

'Here he is. I'll see you later, Lily.'

'Don't let Black andPotter annoy Christopher, Remus,' ordered Lily as they exited the common room.

'That was Lily Evans, the other sixth year Gryffindor prefect,' Lupin told Harry as they made their way towards the Great Hall. It's mostly her notes I've got copied for you.' And he produced a rolled up set of parchment for which Harry thanked him gratefully. As they neared the Great Hall, Lupin explained to Harry about the enchanted ceiling.

'Wow!' said Harry, pretending to be impressed. He made a mental note to himself to look in awe at the ceiling when they entered. He duly did so and having made the appropriate noises of wonder they moved towards the Gryffindor table.

Harry was famished and thinking about sausage and bacon so failed to realise who was sitting at the part of the table Lupin led him to. But he was rudely jerked away from all thought of food when the words of one of two boys sitting with their backs to them reached his ears.

'…really don't see why we should have to put up with some stupid new kid. Why couldn't he have gone into Slytherin?'

Harry wasn't too sure whether it was his dad or Sirius who had spoken. He turned abruptly and fled the Great Hall almost knocking Lupin over. He did crash into someone as he rushed through the door but didn't stop until he had made his way into the courtyard where he leant against a pillar, breathing deeply. He tried to tell himself that they didn't know who he was but the thought failed to comfort him. He felt betrayed. His own father and godfather were rejecting him.

There was a tentative touch on his arm. He turned round, expecting to see that Lupin had come after him, but it was his mother.

'Christopher? Remus told me what happened. You mustn't pay any attention to Black and Potter. They're just afraid you might cramp their style. Spoil their chances of causing trouble. Personally I shall be only to grateful if you do. Remus is nice but he's not strong willed enough to cope with those two. Come on, now, and I'll take you down to Potions. We're slightly late, but old Slughorn won't mind for once. Oh, and do you use your full name or shorten it? Some people can be fussy about these things and I wouldn't like to annoy you every time we speak.'

'Er, Chris is fine with me,' said Harry, feeling slightly overwhelmed. His mother seemed so, well… nice. Not that he would have expected anything else, but he had never imagined really speaking to her face to face. He followed her down to the dungeons and into the Potions classroom.

'Sorry we're late,Professor Slughorn,' said Lily and just as she had promised, the rather corpulent teacher made no complaint.

'Ah, Jenkins, the new boy,' he said jovially. 'Sit down, sit down. Now don't worry if you find things tough for a day or two. You'll soon settle in and find your way around.'

The lesson started and Harry found it much pleasanter than all his previous classes in the subject. No Snape to criticise his every mistake. At least… with a jolt he realised that Snape was there at the front of the class. But at least he wasn't the teacher and he didn't know that he was James Pottter's son. And it appeared that his father and Sirius had given up Potions this year. Harry was not at all anxious to come across them again though he knew he would have to face them soon.

Transfiguration was next, and they walked quickly to the classroom accompanied by a friend of Lily's, Alice. Harry recognised her as Neville's mum and he was silent most of the way.

'Anything the matter, Chris?' asked Lily

'Just trying to memorise the route,' lied Harry.

'Don't worry, you'll soon know your way around,' Lily told him sympathetically.

They arrived at McGonagall's classroom and found seats, Lily and Alice ensuring that Harry didn't take a place that belonged to Black, Potter, Lupin or Peter Pettigrew, who , as Lily told him was the fourth of their group. Not that Harry didn't know that, of course. Within a couple of minutes the class had all arrived and McGonagall entered.

It was just like a class back, or forward, in Harry's own time-complicated notes which were difficult to understand followed by practical work. Instead of Hermione being the only on able to perform the spell, however, there were two very self satisfied boys who did them immediately, with Lily being a couple of minutes later and the rest of the class following on in dribs and drabs. By the end of the lesson, Harry was the only unsuccessful person.

'Mr Jenkins, do not look so disheartened. You are making an honest effort and you just need a little time to catch up with the work you have missed. 'I'm sure Black and Potter will be delighted to help you.'

It was all very well McGonagall talking like that, but Harry was still embarrassed. Not for the first time that morning, he wished he were in his own time. He decided that after lunch he would go to the library and start on his catching up. He had no lessons that afternoon, so he should be able to get a good bit done.

Class was dismissed and everyone set off in the same direction with one idea in mind-lunch. Harry was especially hungry now after missing breakfast. After a minute he found Lupin beside him, along with his three friends.

'Er, Jenkins, I do believe I owe you an apology.'

Harry looked up at the speaker, his godfather, who went on.

'I didn't really mean what I said at breakfast you know. It's just my stupid mouth. Say's things without my brain's permission sometimes. Anyway, I'm Black, Sirius Black.' Sirius held out his hand to Harry who shook it, not knowing what else to do.

'And I'm Potter, James Potter.' James also held out his hand for Harry to shake. There was a murmuring beside them.

'Oh, and this is Pettigrew, Peter.' Sirius introduced the remaining boy. Harry nodded to him. He wasn't fooled. The comment at breakfast had been meant alright although Harry felt it wasn't personal. But he knew that the four had secrets which they wouldn't want Harry to find out. Harry decided that the best plan would be to give them as much space as possible and then perhaps they wouldn't resent his intrusion too much. He certainly had no wish to spend too much time around Peter anyway. Not knowing that he would betray his parents one day. But just now they were entering the Great Hall and Harry went to sit with the four having accepted Sirius' apology and agreed to forget that morning.

_So Harry's now met everyone. I just realised this morning I've been forgetting to put in disclaimers. I've gone back and fixed that so don't sue me. Don't forget to review. It inspires me. _


	4. Quidditch

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling

Harry Potter and the Sand of Time

_By Willowcharm_

Chapter 4: Quidditch

After Lunch Harry asked for directions to the library. Remus offered to escort him, but Harry said he had to start finding his own way around sometime. So in a few minutes he was sitting in a secluded corner of the library and for the first time since arriving in the past he had a chance to think.

He didn't really wonder who had sent him on this "adventure". It was pretty obvious that Voldemort must have had a mole in the Wizarding Examinations Authority. Probably the plan was for Harry to mess things up so that he was never born. Well, he was determined not to give them the satisfaction. He also knew now what Dumbledore and Remus had been keeping from him. Although he had a feeling that Remus, at least, hadn't known exactly when the action was going to happen. Harry wasn't too sure whether he would have been better off knowing beforehand or not but he understood Dumbledore's reluctance to tell him.

He would have quite liked to know how long he was going to be stuck here, though. Last night he had thought it would be exciting to get to know his parents. Now, when he had time to think more clearly, he realised that it was going to be very stressful keeping up his act. Especially if his dad and Sirius took it upon themselves to start investigating him. He sighed softly to himself and took out his books, deciding that he had better make a start to his catching up.

Hermione would have been proud of him, thought Harry almost three hours later. He had spent all that time studying his notes trying to make sense of them and had even completed the essay for Defence which had been set an the first day. He wondered what the teacher was like. Professor Sullivan his name was, according to his copied notes. At least he wouldn't have been planted at Hogwarts to kill him, he thought. Harry's head was fuzzy from so much studying and he decided to go for a walk in the grounds to clear it.

Lessons were over for the day. That was evident from the hoards of students milling about the grounds. Harry felt a pang of loneliness, seeing nearly everyone else in groups. The only people he knew were his parents, Sirius, Remus and Peter. Harry didn't know where any of them were, and even if he did he was reluctant to impose his company on them too much. He walked around the lake for a while, then away from it to where there were no other people.

'Oy, you, get away from there!'

At the sound of the voice Harry looked up to see that he was within yards of the Forbidden Forest. He turned around to find Hagrid striding purposefully towards him.

'Yeh can just come wi' me to see yer head o' house,' he said . 'Yer old enough to know yer not allowed in the forest. Which house are yeh in?'

'Er, Gryffindor,' Harry told him nervously. 'But I didn't know, honestly. I'm new here.'

'Oh, the new boy, Jenkins. Dumbledore mentioned yeh ter me. Well in that case I won't send yer ter McGonagall this time. But be sure and stay away from now on. The forests' dangerous. All sorts o' creatures in there. I'm Hagrid, by the way, the gamekeeper. An' I have plenty o' trouble tryin' ter keep yer classmates Black an' Potter away from here, so I don't want trouble from yeh too, Okay?'

'I'll keep away,' Harry promised him quietly. It was beginning to feel quite strange, continually being introduced to people whom he already knew. He walked back to the school and made his way to the Great Hall for dinner.

He didn't see anyone he knew at the Gryffindor table so he sat down in the nearest empty seat and helped himself to some shepherd's pie. He had finished that and some ice cream by the time Lily came in along with Lupin. Lily frowned.

'On your own, Chris? Black and Potter should be looking after you better than that. I've a good mind to report them to Professor McGonagall.'

Harry thought that his mother was going a bit over the top and he hastened to try and calm her down.

'It's all right, honestly, Lily,' he told her. I spent the afternoon in the library to catch up and then went for a walk outside. I don't need to have a babysitter all the time, you know.'

'Well, if you say you were okay then I won't complain this time,' Lily said. 'I would have checked up on you myself but Remus and I had to go to a prefect's meeting. Do you want me to take you back to the common room?'

Harry had got up to leave since he had finished eating.

'No thanks,' he answered with a smile. I can manage. You and Remus have your dinner.' He left the table with another smile. Maybe, he thought, he would ask her to help him sometime just to keep her happy. She seemed very anxious that he should not be neglected.

It was too early to go to bed, but Harry went up to the dormitory anyway. One of the things he had discovered that afternoon was that in sixth year they were expected to start using non verbal spells in some subjects. He didn't think Madam Pince, the Librarian , would have been very happy about him practising in the library. Now seemed a perfect opportunity to try while he was undisturbed.

Harry deliberated over which spell to try first and finally chose the Summoning Charm. He sat placed a quill on the bedside table, sat on his bed, aimed his wand and thought 'Accio!' Nothing happened. He tried again. And again. A quarter of an hour later the quill remained stubbornly where Harry had placed it. Then suddenly it flew over to him. Harry reached out his left hand to take it but it sailed right over his head. He turned around sharply to find four boys standing in the doorway, all grinning. Sirius had Harry's quill in one hand and a wand in his other.

'Sorry about that. Just couldn't resist it.' Sirius didn't actually sound sorry at all but Harry didn't mind the joke. It was just the sort of thing that Fred and George Weasley might have done. He was however a little worried that he couldn't manage the spell. Remus came to his rescue.

'Don't worry, Chris. Lots of people haven't managed to do non verbal spells yet.'

'Yeah, like Peter here,' put in Sirius. Peter flushed.

'Anyway,' said James. You shouldn't be working all the time. Would you like to come and watch the Gryffindor team Quidditch practice? We're quite good, if I say so myself. And it will keep Evans off our backs for a while. She's accusing us of neglecting you. Never mind that you're the one who hid himself in the library all afternoon.'

'Yes, I'd like that,' Harry said, although the thought of watching and not being able to play gave him more than a slight twinge of jealousy. But it would be nice to see his dad in action, so he allowed the others to lead the way, which they did using many of the secret passageways Harry had learnt about from the Marauders Map. They arrived down at the quidditch pitch and James and Sirius went off to get their brooms while Harry and the other two took a seat in the stands.

James was easily the best chaser Harry had ever seen if you didn't count the players Harry had seen at the World Cup two years ago. The whole team would have given the team from Harry's time a tough match although Harry thought that he was probably a better seeker than the one in his father's team. Sirius was a beater and probably about the same standard as Fred and George.

'So what did you think?' James asked him after the session was over and they had gone back to the dormitory.

'Amazing!' answered Harry truthfully.

'Do you enjoy flying yourself?' questioned Sirius.

'Yes, but I don't have a broom at the moment,' Harry told him.

'Well you can always borrow a school broom if you ever fancy a go,' suggested Remus. 'As long as you don't interfere with any of the houses' team practices.'

'I might do that,' said Harry, starting to get ready for bed. The truth was he had been looking forward to playing quidditch again with Professor Umbridge away from the school. Now he was stuck around twenty years in the past and Gryffindor had a full team without him. Flying around the pitch occasionally on an old school broom sounded like a pretty poor substitute. But he could hardly tell the boys in the room with him that, so feigning tiredness he bid them goodnight and drew the curtains around his bed.

_Another chapter finished. Thanks to all of you who are reviewing. I might start being slightly slower with updates soon. I have to start work again on Friday and then I'm getting a new kitchen But don't worry, I'm not giving up._


	5. The Dementor

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Some ideas in this fiction have been used before in others. I am not deliberately copying and have tried to put my own twist on things. So don't sue!

Harry Potter and the Sand of Time

_By Willowcharm_

Chapter 5: The Dementor

It was the racket in the dormitory that woke Harry the next morning. He opened the drapes around his bed to find James and Sirius having a friendly duel. Unfortunately at that moment Sirius ducked and James' curse went flying over his head and hit Harry on the nose. Within seconds Harry was the not so proud owner of an elephant's trunk. The other four boys exploded with laughter which continued for so long that Lily Evans came in to tell them off. When she saw the cause of the merriment she lost her temper.

'You two! How could you do that to Chris? What has he ever done to you? Put his nose back right now!'

James smiled and with a flick of his wand Harry's nose was back to normal.

'I didn't do it to Jenkins,' he told Lily. 'I did it to Sirius but it missed him. Will you go out with me?'

'Don't be ridiculous,' was the reply.

'Ah, Lily my love,' said James. 'One day you will be bowled over by my acts of valour.'

'Huh!' Lily was unimpressed. 'The day I see an act of valour from you, James Potter, is the day I drop down dead!' and she stormed out.

His mother's words hit Harry like a punch in the stomach. He knew all to well that one day his father would perform an "act of valour" and that his mother would indeed drop down dead soon after. James, who had turned to apologise could hardly fail to notice he was upset but assumed it was because of his nose.

'There's no need to look like that, Jenkins,' he said. 'It wasn't meant for you and your pretty nose is back to normal now.'

Harry hurriedly put a weak smile onto his face. The last thing he wanted was his father thinking he couldn't take a joke.

'It's fine. Actually it reminds me of when my cousin got a four foot tongue.'

That comment got everyone laughing again although Remus gave Harry a look that suggested he knew something was still bothering him. He said nothing about it, however, and they were soon down in the Great Hall for breakfast. They sat together, at the other end of the table from a scowling Lily and discussed the day's timetable.

'Defence first thing,' said Sirius happily. Practice for when you and I go to kick You Know Who's butt, James. And then ancient runes. You're not taking that, are you Jenkins?'

Harry shook his head. He was glad not to have picked that subject when he had seen all the work Hermione had to do for it. Not that he had done well with divination but at least that hadn't required too much brain power. With a bit of luck he could completely catch up on his missed work during that period. But first he had to see what yet another defence teacher was like. The five boys left the table together, James making quite a show of looking after Harry, for the benefit of Lily who was glaring at him.

Professor Sullivan, it turned out, was quite unlike any of Harry's other defence teachers. He was somewhere in his forties, well groomed and had an air of authority about him that reminded Harry of McGonagall.

'Right, class, to work! Same partners as last time. Practice non verbal hexes and shields. Nothing dangerous allowed.' Harry noticed that even James and Sirius got up without any foolish chatter. He looked around hesitantly to see if anyone was without a partner. Professor Sullivan spotted him and sorted the matter efficiently.

'Jenkins, is it? Right, you can work with Lupin and Pettigrew today. Take turns with one of you attacking the other two.'

The next fifteen minutes were spent as the teacher had ordered. Harry was happy when on the third attempt he successfully blocked Peter Pettigrew's tickling charm. Then he managed to disarm Remus without a sound. It was looking as if he wouldn't have too much trouble with this subject. Then, at a single word from the teacher everyone went back to their seats and prepared to listen to a lesson on various defensive spells and take notes. Harry wondered how good he might have been if he had had five full years of this standard of teaching instead of some of the hopeless cases Dumbledore had hired in his time.

'We're in luck, this year,' Remus told him after the class. 'We have a different teacher for this subject every year and some of them are pretty bad. This guy seems to know what he's about.'

So, nothing much had changed since his parents' time. Harry thought that the rumours must be true about the Dark Arts job being jinxed. He made his way to the library again, determined to keep up with his work. It wouldn't do to return to his own time to be weeks behind everyone.

* * *

A few days passed, and Harry settled into the routine of lessons, meals and free time. Most of the time he was content, but he missed his own friends. He also found it quite stressful having to keep up his false identity and pretending nothing was wrong when Lily and James had one of their frequent disagreements or when James and Sirius casually talked of fighting Voldemort when they left school. Another problem was not showing any animosity towards Peter Pettigrew. The other three boys weren't likely to take kindly to Harry snubbing one of their number. 

Late on Sunday afternoon Harry was wandering along a corridor coming back from the library when he felt a sudden chill. He turned towards the open door of a classroom thinking that someone had left a window open and to his horror saw an all too familiar black shape approaching. He pulled out his wand and was about to produce his patronus to ward off the dementor when a high pitched squeal distracted him.

'Shut up, Peter!' The order, given by Sirius caused Harry to freeze. There was no way he could risk letting any of the "Marauders" see his stag patronus. But as he thought this the dementor was getting closer and memories of his parents deaths and of Sirius falling through the veil threatened to overwhelm him. He raised his wand and hesitantly said 'Expecto Patronum,' thinking that maybe a weak patronus would buy him some time. But the faint glow of silver rapidly vanished and the cold grew worse and Harry felt he was losing consciousness.

Suddenly there was a loud 'Crack!' Followed by a firm 'Ridikkulus!' Harry was on the floor in a cold sweat by this time. He realised what the dementor really was and felt incredibly stupid. Of course it couldn't have been real. The dementors were safely guarding Azkaban and Dumbledore would never have let one in the castle. How could he have been so stupid? He suddenly realized that the four boys were looking down at him but before he could gather his senses together and say anything someone else was suddenly there who had plenty to say.

'Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew! What do you mean by setting a boggart on your new classmate? I am ashamed to think that four of my sixth years could act in such a manner.' Professor McGonagall was at her most annoyed. She spent a good ten minutes lecturing the boys during which Harry recovered somewhat and managed to sit up. McGonagall finally pronounced sentence.

'Detention for all four of you and eighty points from Gryffindor!' Hearing this, Harry protested.

'But Professor, that hurts me just as much as them. Do you have to take points?' The stern teacher looked down at him and smiled slightly.

'Well, Mr Jenkins. I'm glad to hear that you already show signs of house loyalty. Very well, I shall not take points away from Gryffindor. But rest assured, you four. You will not be finding your detention pleasant. Now, you come down with me to the hospital wing, Mr Jenkins. It might only have been a boggart but it has had some nasty effects on you.'

Harry reddened at the thought of having to go to the hospital wing because of a boggart.

Really, Professor,' he protested. 'I'm fine, honestly.' But McGonagall was unrelenting and she dragged him off to be dosed with two large mugs of hot chocolate before he was allowed to return to Gryffindor Tower.

It was Sirius who approached him first when he climbed through the portrait hole. This time he sounded sincere in his apologies.

'We were just curious about what would frighten you,' he explained. 'We never dreamed it would be something like that. Most people have silly boggarts like giant insects or walking skeletons. I just hope that I never meet a real one of those things you produced.'

Harry shuddered, thinking of all the years Sirius would spend in Azkaban in close proximity to the dementors. James noticed and for once was sensitive.

'I think we should drop the subject,' he said quietly. 'And thanks for saving our house points, Jenkins. Evans would have murdered us for losing so many. How about we go upstairs and I help you practice your silent spell work out of gratitude?' Harry agreed to this and by dinnertime had even managed some transfiguration without speaking. He was tired, though, and was glad when James declared that it was time to go down.

Just as Harry had finished his dinner, McGonagall appeared beside him.

'Mr Jenkins,' she said crisply, 'I'd like to talk with you in my office for a few minutes if you don't mind.' Harry was not in the habit of refusing McGonagall and so followed her to her office where she shut the door and told him to sit down.'

'Now, Mr Potter,' she said and Harry felt a sudden warmth at the use of his proper name. The teacher went on. 'I can't help worrying about you being in the company of your father and his friends. They are of course nice boys underneath, but they do cause a lot of trouble. I want you to know that you can come to me with any problem you have with them.'

'No I can't.' The words were out of his mouth before Harry had time to realise how rude they sounded. He tried to explain. 'Most of the problems I have concern things that happen in the future. I can't afford to tell anyone about that. I'm on my own.'

'Mr Potter, you most certainly are not on your own. Even if you cannot confide details to us, the headmaster and I are always willing to offer our support to you. And we are not ignorant. With the most evil dark wizard of all time causing chaos in the wizarding world, we are well aware that you are likely living among some people who are dead in your time. Such a thing cannot be easy for you. Nor can it be easy when your own father plays such a cruel joke on you as he did earlier today.'

Harry broke in to defend his dad here.

'It wasn't that bad, Professor. He wasn't trying to be nasty.' McGonagall smiled.

'Maybe not, but he should have had more sense. Very well, I just want to make sure you know you can approach me if you are unhappy. I suggest you try to have an early night to fully recover from your boggart. Good night.' She stood up and opened the door for Harry who thanked her and headed back up to the tower to do as she suggested and have an early night.


	6. Trouble and Detention

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J K Rowling

Harry Potter and the Sand of Time

_by Willowcharm_

Chapter 6: Trouble and Detention

Two more weeks went by. Harry was tactfully sympathetic to Remus on hearing that his grandmother was very ill and he had to go home for a couple of days. He deliberately kept away from the other three on the night of the full moon to give them the opportunity to join Remus without having to make any excuses. Harry then went to bed early and was fast asleep when they finally returned at around four o'clock. He made no comment about them being so tired the next day, feeling rather proud of the way he was handling the situation. He knew that they would want to protect Remus' secret and tried to give them no cause to worry about him "discovering" that the boy was a werewolf.

Harry did, however, have problems of his own. The stress of living in the past was beginning to tell on him. In spite of Professor McGonagall's assurance of support, he did not feel comfortable with confiding in her. He felt more alone than he had ever felt in his life in some ways because there were people around who he would have loved to tell everything to but had to act as if they were nothing special to him. It was almost inevitable that he would crack in some way, and the first sign of this came a couple of days after the full moon.

He was walking along a corridor during lunchtime when he heard a well known voice say sharply,

'Out of my way, Mudblood!'

Harry turned the corner in time to see Severus Snape push his mother roughly aside in order to pass her. Anger rose up in him and without hesitating Harry sent a stinging hex the way of his future potions professor. Snape immediately drew his wand to retaliate but Lily was too quick and disarmed both boys.

'I would have thought by now you would know the rule about no magic in the corridors, Chris,' she said rather coldly. 'I'm going to have to report you. And I have enough trouble with Potter forever trying to impress me without you joining in.' With that she handed back the two wands and stalked off.

Harry stood where he was, stunned, ignoring the glare Snape gave him before going his way. All he had done was defend his mother's honour and she turned on him. Of course, she was not to know he was her son, but Harry felt a kind of misery he had never in his life felt before thinking that his own mother despised him.

His mood was not helped when, the moment he walked into transfiguration, Professor McGonagall informed him curtly that he would serve detention with her that evening. He turned away and stared at his desk when Remus gave him a questioning look. And he had no success at all with the day's task of conjuring a plate of biscuits.

He was not at all surprised to be cornered by James and Sirius after the double period and ordered to tell them what he had been up to. He tried to say that he didn't want to talk about it but to no avail. They kept on at Harry to "confess his misdeeds" until he finally gave in. James frowned.

'Listen, Jenkins. Just remember that Lily Evans is my girl, even if she doesn't know it yet. I'm not sure I appreciate you butting in like that , even if Snape is a slimy git.'

'My mothers parents were muggles,' said Harry hotly. 'I'm not going to stand by and listen to that creep insult muggleborns.'

'Well, in that case I'll let you off,' James conceded. 'But you needn't be so bothered about a detention. McGonagall will probably just give you lines since it's your first offence. Look at me and Sirius. We spend at least two nights in detention most weeks.'

Just lines. James wouldn't dismiss that particular form of punishment so lightly, thought Harry, if he knew about the endless nights Harry had spent carving "I must not tell lies" onto the back of his hand. But McGonagall wouldn't do such a thing to a student and Harry tried to look a little less downcast.

As it turned out, James was correct. Harry knocked on the door of McGonagalls office at eight o'clock and was told to enter. A small desk was situated in the corner of the room on which parchment, quill and ink were waiting. The depute headmistress wasted no time.

'Sit down, Mr Potter and write out two hundred times "I must not use magic in the corridors". This may be your first offence officially, but I am sure that you are fully aware of the rules in this school. And I will not tolerate you carrying on a grudge against a student because of any animosity you may have learned of between him and your father.' With that she left the room, saying she would return later to check on Harry's progress.

'Just wait till you see the grudge Snape carries against me because of my father,' thought Harry, although he would never have dared to say it. With a sigh he picked up the quill and commenced his lines. McGonagall returned while he still had about thirty to go and sat at her desk correcting essays until Harry stood up and approached her with his finished document.

'That seems to be in order,' she said. 'Return to Gryffindor tower now and don't let me here of this sort of thing happening again.'

'No, Professor,' Harry said quietly and left the office. His right hand ached though not as badly as when Umbridge had had him writing lines for several hours every night.

'You were longer than we expected,' Sirius greeted him when he entered the common room. 'What did she have you doing?'

'Two hundred,' James said thoughtfully when Harry told them. 'That's twice as many as I thought you'd get.'

'Professor McGonagall's probably worried that Jenkins is coming under our influence,' said Sirius, 'and she wants to nip his unruly behaviour in the bud. But don't worry young man. We can teach you to be a professional troublemaker.'

'Er, Sirius, I'm not to sure Chris really wants to cause too much trouble,' said Remus. 'And I don't think Lily's too impressed by your words of encouragement.' He had noticed that his fellow prefect was glaring in their direction.

'I think I'll go to bed. I'm a bit tired.' Harry knew it was a rather feeble excuse but he didn't want to face any more disapproving looks from his mother. And although Remus had called Harry "Chris" from almost the beginning, James and Sirius used "Jenkins", which was a constant reminder that Harry was not really a member of their gang. Peter tended to ignore Harry whenever possible which suited him since Harry didn't really want to be friends with the traitor. All in all, he felt it prudent to give them all time without him when possible.

He was still awake when they came to bed and, judging by the laughter, had been causing trouble somewhere. Harry wasn't sure he wanted to know what they had done exactly, but at the same time wished he could have been one of them. He had never had the chance to be so carefree in his whole life. These boys didn't know how lucky they were. Even in his early years at Hogwarts Harry had always had something dangerous happening to him. But Harry couldn't begrudge them their fun. After all the future held enough horrors for them. He pulled his covers over his head to block out the noise and went to sleep.

Thank you very much to my reviewers. I'm very pleased that you are enjoying the story. I know some of you would like longer chapters but I keep finding a good place to end too early. Maybe next time I'll write more.


	7. Disaster

Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter

Harry Potter and the Sand of Time

_By Willowcharm_

Chapter 7: Disaster

Harry woke early the next morning and, as the weather was still fine, he decided to go for a walk in the grounds. This time he made sure to stay away from the forest and kept to the lakeside. He spent some time standing staring out over the still waters wondering how long it would be before he would be able to stroll through the ground with his own friends again. He headed back to the castle when his stomach told him it was time for breakfast and saw Lily and Alice approaching the doors from another direction. He tried to hang back until they had entered but Lily spotted him, and after a quick word to Alice let her go on ahead and waited for Harry.

'Chris, about yesterday. Maybe I was a bit over the top reporting you like that. Remus told me what you said about your mother. It's just that that's the sort of thing Potter's always doing to Snape whether he's provoked or not.'

'It's okay,' Harry said, slightly relieved that his mother was being nice towards him again. 'I'll try to restrain myself next time.'

'I'm glad to hear that,' Lily said, smiling. 'Friends?' Harry just nodded and they went in to breakfast. As they reached the doors to the Great Hall, Harry ventured to say,

'Potter doesn't seem that bad to me. A bit immature, maybe.'

Lily snorted.

'That's an understatement if ever I heard one. Actually, and don't you dare tell him I said so, but he'd be quite fanciable if he deflated his head and grew up a bit. But I don't suppose that's ever going to happen.'

Harry, of course, knew differently, but merely promised to say nothing. They had a pleasant breakfast together with Alice and went off to the day's classes.

Almost before Harry had realised it, several weeks had passed and Halloween was approaching. A notice went up announcing a Hogsmeade weekend, and at the end of one of the transfiguration classes Professor McGonagall reminded everyone that they needed signed permission slips in order to be allowed to go. Then she asked Harry to remain behind.

'Mr Potter,' she said gently after ensuring that the classroom door was shut and casting an imperturbable charm on it. 'I'm sorry, but the headmaster feels that it would not be prudent for you to leave the castle grounds while you are in this time. It would be all too easy for you to affect the future in such a way as to cause serious damage. Now, there is no problem in explaining the matter to your fellow students. After all, it is quite impossible for you to get your permission form signed.'

'Why? I can just ask my dad to sign it.' Harry said this with a grin, not being able to resist this little joke. As he had expected, McGonagall was not impressed and he had to endure a lecture of several minutes on just why it was not appropriate for Harry's sixteen year old father to sign the form. Eventually he was allowed to escape and was immediately interrogated by James and Sirius about what the professor wanted with him.

'Hard luck,' said James. 'But if you give us the galleons we'll buy your supplies from Zonko's.'

Nah, its all right. I don't need anything.' Harry felt slightly hot around the collar as he said this. The truth was that he didn't have any money anyway. He felt a sudden sympathy for Ron Weasley who never had much money while Harry had a well stocked vault in Gringotts Bank. He walked away, feeling like being alone for a while. The truth was, in spite of his jest to McGonagall, he was feeling rather annoyed at being banned from the Hogsmeade trip. It wasn't that there was anything particular he wanted to do there. But in his opinion there was far more scope for him to change the future here in school than anywhere else. And he was missing his own friends more than ever. It would have helped him enormously to be able to rant and rave to them about just how badly he was being treated.

Unfortunately his wanderings led him into the path of Severus Snape. Not wanting to annoy his mother, he had avoided him as much as possible since the incident which had resulted in Harry's detention. As they passed each other in the otherwise empty corridor Snape spat out the words,

'Disgusting Mudblood lover!'

Harry didn't even think of his wand. He launched himself at Snape knocking him to the ground and punched him repetitively until there was a loud "BANG!"

It had been Lily who had shot the spell throwing Harry away from Snape but within seconds Professor McGonagall was on the scene too. Lily stormed off with a look of deep disgust on her face but not before saying some of the most hurtful words anyone had ever said to Harry.

'So much for trying to restrain yourself! Well don't expect my friendship anymore. Your even worse than that good for nothing bighead Potter.'

Harry was only vaguely conscious of McGonagall sending Snape to the hospital wing and then ordering Harry to her office where she gave him a severe dressing down, fifty points from Gryffindor and a full weeks worth of detentions. The minute he was released he went out into the grounds and sat out of site in a clump of bushes near the lake.

The hours slipped by and Harry remained where he was not bothering to wipe away the tears which escaped from his eyes from time to time. He had been enjoying being friendly with his mother but that was all over now. In her eyes Harry was worse than his father and that was really saying something. Just as well she didn't know it was her own son who disgusted her so much. And Snape. Harry hadn't thought it would be possible to hate him any more, but he did now. If it weren't for him Harrry would still be on perfectly good terms with Lily Potter.

Thoughts of these kinds continued to swirl around in Harry's head as he sat oblivious to the darkness beginning to descend upon the grounds. The beauty of the clear skies studded with stars was lost on him. Even the exceptionally large harvest moon which had risen at the far side of the lake and was reflected in the still waters failed to impress him. He felt as though even a dementor couldn't have drained the happiness from him more effectively. Harry thought bitterly that his father and company hadn't bothered to find him. No doubt they were off having fun somewhere.

The noise of some animal close by brought him out of his thoughts and with a jolt he realised just what type of fun his father and his friends were having tonight. He cursed himself for not realising the significance of the full moon and stood up to go back to the castle. But the werewolf was too close and lauched itself at Harry who dived forward causing it to catch only his ankle.

Within seconds a great black dog was on the scene, jumping up at the werewolf giving Harry the chance to pull his leg away and scramble to his feet. He didn't stop to watch as a stag joined the fray but ran back to the castle as fast as he could go. Once there he made his way up to the Room of Requirement to assess the damage undisturbed.

And it was bad. The wound itself was not deep, and at a wish from Harry the room provided a salve which closed the tear in the skin over although a scar still showed. But although small, it was a bite and Harry knew what that meant.

He was going to be a werewolf.


	8. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter. Now on with the next chapter. My new kitchen is now in progress so don't complain about the slowness of my updating. Especially since I am working overtime as well.

Harry Potter and the Sand of Time

_By Willowcharm_

Chapter 8: Aftermath

After about an hour of sitting in a daze Harry returned to the empty dormitory and lay on his back with the curtains firmly shut around the four poster bed. He was beginning to feel rather bitter toward his mother for upsetting him so badly that he had gone to mope outside for so long and forgotten all about it being a full moon and that Remus might be loose in the grounds. But his biggest worry was that Dumbledore would find out what had occurred and blame Remus for it. That would certainly mess up time badly. Not to mention the fact that in four weeks time he was going to turn into a monster.

He heard James, Sirius and Peter return and registered that they were not indulging in their normal whispered conversation interspersed with quiet giggles. All Harry heard from them was the sound of them quickly getting into their beds. He closed his eyes, hoping that he might fall asleep and wake up to find that he had only dreamed about being bitten.

His hope was in vain. Morning eventually arrived and Harry was still awake, with his ankle throbbing slightly, making sure that He had no illusions about the bite being a dream. He would have skipped breakfast, but having skipped dinner last night he was starving, so he reluctantly rose from his bed. He found to his relief that the other three had already left the dormitory, so he was spared any awkward moments with them for the time being. Instead of going to the Great Hall, Harry made his way to the Room of Requirement, which provided him with all the food he could eat. Having satisfied his appetite, he then went down for the first lesson of the day, potions.

Unlike Harry, Professor Slughorn appeared to be in a particularly good mood.

'Now, young ladies and gentlemen,' he said. 'Today I want you to take an unidentified poison and try to brew an antidote for it. I'll give you each a different one, so I'm afraid it won't do you much good to try and copy your neighbour. Everyone up to the front to collect a vial, and then begin.' Harry went up to collect his poison being careful not to look at his mother as he did so. Once back in his seat he searched his textbook for clues on how to find out what ingredients his poison contained and how to counteract any harmful ones.

By halfway through the lesson he had managed very little except for producing a sludgy mess in his cauldron. And that was just from trying to identify his poison. Glancing dejectedly around, he saw that everyone else seemed to be managing much better. Of course, Slughorn would choose just that moment to make an inspection.

'Dear, oh dear, Mr Jenkins. You do seem to have got yourself into a pickle, don't you?' Harry stared morosely at his desk as the teacher went on. 'I'm afraid you wont have time to complete this assignment today now. Have another go at identifying your poison, and then you can write me an essay on how to counteract it. Then you can still get plenty of marks for today's class.'

Great, extra homework, thought Harry. Just what he needed on top of all his detentions from McGonagall. He cleaned his cauldron and set to work again, trying to ignore the fact that Slughorn was going round the rest of the class giving favourable comments to the others and praising Lily and Snape in particular. Unfortunately his tiredness caused him to put in something he shouldn't have. His cauldron exploded and several of the class exploded too, with laughter, Lily among them.

'Give up, Jenkins! You'll never get a NEWT in potions.' It was Snape who called this out, and for once in his life, Harry was inclined to believe him.

'Now, now, Severus. He may not have quite the feel for my subject that you and Lily have, but it's a little early to give up on him completely.' Harry was amazed at how a head of Slytherin could be so patient. Slughorn came over to him, put a hand on his shoulder and continued. 'Now, Christopher. Tidy up and you can come back here tonight and we'll see if we can get a little understanding of potions into your head.'

'Er, I can't,' said Harry. 'I've got detention every night for the next week from Professor McGonagall.' He could feel his face going bright red as he said this. Slughorn's hand remained on his shoulder.

'Hm,' he said. 'Well, leave it with me for now. I'll have a little word with Professor McGonagall and see if I can bag you for one of your detentions. I can easily find a batch of frogs or something for you to pickle to make sure you're properly punished after you complete your assignment. Now go and get cleaned up before your next class. I'll take care of this mess.' And with a wave of his wand, Slughorn had cleaned up after Harry who fled the classroom thankfully.

Harry would dearly have loved to skip Transfiguration which he had next, but didn't dare to annoy McGonagall further. So after visiting the bathroom for a quick wash, he made his way to the Transfiguration classroom where he was first to arrive. He took his seat and stared fixedly at his desktop, trying to ignore the giggles of those entering who had been in potions. As usual, all noise died down as the teacher entered and immediately began on one of her most incomprehensible lessons. With all he had gone through, Harry had no chance of taking anything in and when the time came for him to attempt to change his partners finger into a claw he succeeded only in cutting it off. McGonagall was not amused.

'If you had been listening to me, Mr Jenkins you would have heard me tell the class exactly how to avoid that kind of accident. I want a two foot essay on the subject from you on my desk tomorrow morning. Perhaps that will teach you to pay attention in my class.'

Harry had had enough. Ignoring the fact that there were still ten minutes of the class left he got out of his seat and ran from the room, oblivious to the teacher's protests and went up to Gryffindor tower and the sanctuary of his curtained off bed. How on earth was he supposed to cope with lessons the morning after being bitten by a werewolf? How could he concentrate on work when he kept remembering that his own mother despised him? He didn't even try to stop the tears which started flowing freely from his eyes.

It must have been almost the end of lunchtime when Harry heard the dormitory door open.

'Hey, Remus, you're back.' Harry was startled at Sirius' words. He hadn't noticed Remus in the room. Then James spoke.

'Er, has Jenkins come in here by any chance? Because McGonagall wants to see him.' Remus must have pointed at Harry's bed because the next moment James had pulled the curtains back. Harry rolled over to face away from the others. Not that it did any good.

'I'm sorry,' said James, 'but we've orders from McGonagall to make sure you arrive at her office within ten minutes. She might be slightly better disposed towards you if you arrive under your own steam than if we have to stun and levitate you.'

To be honest, Harry didn't care what McGonagall thought of him anymore. But he didn't want to start antagonising his father so he slowly stood up.

'That's the spirit,' said James. Now don't be offended, but Sirius is going to accompany you, just to make sure you arrive safely, OK?'

Harry nodded silently and allowed himself to be escorted out of the tower and along the corridors. He couldn't help noticing that Remus looked miserable as he passed him and felt pangs of guilt at being the cause of it by his stupidity. All too soon they arrived at McGonagall's office and Sirius knocked and made a great show of holding the door open for Harry when he was told to enter.

'Thank you, Mr Black,' said McGonagall curtly. 'I scarcely think that Mr Jenkins needs doors held open for him as of he were royalty. Off you go now and shut the door behind you.' With the door shut, McGonagall cast an imperturbable charm and told Harry to sit down.

'Mr Potter.' Her voice was stern and Harry refused to look at her. 'I am seriously concerned about your behaviour. I know that you are here under exceptional circumstances but that is no excuse for behaviour such as you have shown towards Mr Snape. Nor was your behaviour and attitude in my class this morning acceptable.'

'Why can't Dumbledore just send me back?' asked Harry. He'd had enough of pretending to be someone he wasn't and he missed his friends. He thought that maybe with Ron and Hermione around he could start to come to terms with being a werewolf. He knew quite well it would not do to try and hide it from them

'Because he can't. You will have to wait until someone from your own time comes to your rescue. In the meantime I expect you to obey the rules of this school and to pay attention to your studies. Which reminds me. Professor Slughorn has requested that he supervise your detention tonight so report to his office at seven o'clock. For the next six nights you will report to Mr Filch's office at eight o'clock.' She looked into Harry's unhappy eyes and her voice softened. 'What has gone so wrong with you, Mr Potter. You seemed to cope so well when you first arrived.'

'Snape.' Harry couldn't help placing the blame on his old enemy. 'If it wasn't for him my mother wouldn't hate me.' But McGonagall had little sympathy for him on that count.

'Your mother quite rightly does not approve of attacking people just because they make silly remarks. Stop doing that and she should have no problem with you. Now go and make the best of the rest of today's lessons and let me have no more trouble from you.' With that she waved her wand and the door opened . Harry got up and left the office. As he didn't actually have a class that afternoon he went to the library where after much trouble he managed to do his essay for McGonagall. Then he sat with a book open in front of him and tried to think of what he was going to do when the next full moon came around. By dinnertime he had a vague plan but it would need a lot of testing out to make sure it would work. He gave up for the time being and went down to the Great Hall for some food to sustain him during Slughorn's detention.

True to his word, Professor Slughorn guided Harry through the steps of identifying a poison, brewing an antidote and then gave him a bucketful of toads to pickle. The detention lacked the snide remarks typical of those he endured during Snape's detentions, but Harry wasn't complaining. By the time he was finished he could barely keep his eyes open and went straight to his dormitory. He was thankful it was empty as he didn't know how to act around the others. He couldn't help thinking that they might resent him for being around for Remus to bite. And even though they might feel guilty, they couldn't say anything for fear of Remus being expelled. Sighing deeply he got into his bed , gave into his exhaustion and fell asleep.

_Well, there you are. A longer chapter than usual as a reward for all the lovely reviews. Harry is in 6th year, carly i . Keep the reviews coming!  
_


	9. Apparition Lessons

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of J K Rowling

Harry Potter and the Sand of Time

_By Willowcharm_

Chapter 9: Apparition Lessons

The next few days were some of the most difficult that Harry had ever lived through. Harry kept away from his father and his friends as much as possible. He couldn't stand the tension that hung in the air whenever he was near one of them. The secret that they all knew seemed to create a barrier between them. Harry could not admit to knowing it was Remus who had bitten him without them asking extremely awkward questions about how he knew. They could not say anything for fear of Remus being expelled and possibly even sent to Azkaban. This meant that Harry was on his own as he had not befriended anyone else other than his mother, and she was pointedly ignoring him. So Harry went to his classes muddling through them as best he could , ate his meals as quickly as possible before leaving the Great Hall and spent his free time either in the library or the Room of Requirement. And of course, his evenings were spent doing large amounts of cleaning of different sorts under the watchful eye of Mr Filch the caretaker who was just as unpleasant in this time as in Harry's.

The day after his detentions ended, a notice went up which greatly interested Harry. It invited students who would reach the age of seventeen on or before August 31st to pay ten galleons for a course of apparition lessons. Of course, Harry didn't have so much as a knut, but he decided to appeal to Professor Dumbledore. Perhaps technically he should be trying McGonagall first, but he didn't think she was too kindly disposed towards him just now. So the next evening he made his way to the stone gargoyle which guarded the way to the headmaster's study and gained entrance with the password 'Mint Humbug' which hadn't changed from the last time Harry had been there.

'Yes, what can I do for you, Mr Jenkins?' asked Professor Dumbledore after admitting Harry to his study. Harry was a little put out by Dumbledore using his false name, but put forward his request trying not to show any nervousness. Having heard him out, Dumbledore stared at Harry for a minute before replying.

'I am afraid that is quite out of the question. Professor McGonagall and I are in agreement that you could not possibly have come this far back in time without engaging in misbehaviour far worse than even your father and his friends get up to. Given that, and the fact that you have been engaging in violent behaviour towards a fellow student, you can scarcely think you deserve the privilege of expensive apparition lessons. You will just have to wait until you return to your own time when I am sure your parents will pay for your lessons.'

Harry didn't bother to argue. He was furious that the Dumbledore he used to look up to so much would make such an assumption about him. He stormed back to Gryffindor tower and up to his dormitory not stopping to apologise when he knocked over the table on which Sirius, Remus and Peter were playing Exploding Snap. His life sucked, thought Harry bitterly. He'd already missed a Hogsmeade visit. Probably another 'privilege he didn't deserve' rather than the precaution McGonagall had made it out to sound like. Being punished unfairly was nothing new to him of course, but it was the sort of thing Harry expected from the Dursleys, Snape and Umbridge. Not Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall. A picture of himself returning to his own time and finding all his friends could apparate came into his head. Harry closed his eyes and tried to stop thinking about it.

Another week passed and Harry managed to steer clear of further trouble. So he was somewhat surprised when McGonagall ordered him to wait behind after Transfiguration on Thursday. After everyone else had gone he approached the front of the class. Professor McGonagall went straight to the point.

'Where did you get hold of the money for apparition lessons?' she asked. Harry looked at her blankly.

'I don't know what you're talking about, Professor,' he said. Professor McGonagall looked at him sternly.

'Your name is down on the list of students who have paid for the course of apparition lessons,' she said. I want to know where you got the money from.'

'I didn't get the money from anywhere,' said Harry, confused. 'I don't know how my name got on the list.' From the look on her face, McGonagall didn't believe him but she said ,

'Very well. Since the lessons have been paid for you may attend them for now. But rest assured, if I find out you have been stealing or obtaining money in some other inappropriate way, you will be in more trouble than you have ever been in before in your life.' Harry doubted that very much, given some of the situations he tended to get himself into, not to mention his present predicament, but said nothing and left the classroom when the McGonagall dismissed him.

He wondered whether Professor Slughorn had taken pity on him and paid for his apparition lessons. After all, he had gone out of his way to help him with potions. But he had no way of finding out at present and so he tried to put it out of his mind.

The first lesson was to take place on Friday evening in the Great Hall. According to snippets of conversation Harry overheard at mealtimes, the enchantments against apparating inside Hogwarts would be lifted in the Great Hall for the duration of each lesson. Judging by the excited chatter, nearly all the sixth years were looking forward to the lessons. James and Sirius seemed to be certain that they would have no problems apparating at first attempt. They were probably right, as well, mused Harry. They seemed to be even more intelligent than Hermione and they didn't spend a quarter of the time working that she did.

Harry made his way to the Great Hall for eight o'clock and found himself in the queue to enter a few feet behind his father and friends. Sirius seemed to be very excited.

'I've heard he's one of the very best aurors there's ever been,' he was saying. Harry didn't hear the name of the auror who was apparently going to be teaching them and wondered if he had heard of him. He was soon to find out. The doors to the Great Hall opened and the students filed in. The tables had been taken away leaving a vast empty room. Standing at one side were the four heads of houses: McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and Slughorn. But it was the man standing in front of them who greeted them all. And Harry had no difficulty recognising him, even though he had two normal eyes, his face was relatively unscarred and he still had both his own legs.

'Good evening,' he said. 'My name is Alastor Moody. I am an auror with the Ministry of Magic and it is my job to teach you all how to apparate. If you should be attacked by an enemy which is all too likely these days it is very useful to be able to apparate out of trouble. But of course, you must be alert to the possibility of attack. Constant Vigilance!'

Harry couldn't help but smile at the motto. Unfortunately Moody spotted it.

'Think it's funny, do you laddie? You have no idea of the danger ordinary wizarding folk like yourself are in. The most evil wizard for centuries is out there with his army of followers. And believe me, it's idiots like yourself who'll be the first to go. With your attitude you haven't a hope in Hell of surviving.'

Harry reddened and looked down at his feet. He couldn't think how to explain that he wasn't laughing at Moody without saying anything he shouldn't, so he kept quiet. Moody evidently thought he had made his point as he resumed his speech to the class.

'Now, about apparating. It is most important to focus completely on your destination. And you must be confident that you will get there. The majority of accidents occur when people lack conviction that they can successfully apparate. So, to start with, I want you all standing with a distance of ten feet in front of you and five feet to each side of you.'

It took only a couple of minutes for all the class to arrange themselves. They were all eager to get started. As soon as they were all in position, Professor McGonagall waved her wand and a hoop appeared five feet in front of each person. Then Moody issued his instructions.

'I want you all to concentrate on appearing in the hoop in front of you. When you are confident you can get there, turn on the spot and feel your way forward to your destination. Like this.' And Moody turned around disappeared and reappeared beside the teachers. Then it was time for the students to try.

Harry closed his eyes to concentrate better, felt every confidence that he could do it, turned on the spot and stepped forwards. He opened his eyes to find himself one step nearer his hoop. He was just in time to see James and Sirius disappear simultaneously and reappear inside their hoops.

'Excellent, well done you two. Now let's see some more people do it.' As Moody spoke, Lily turned around and reappeared in her hoop too. Snape also managed it, except- hovering in mid air where he had been standing was his large hooked nose. With a Herculean effort, Harry managed to keep his face straight, afraid that he would be in trouble with McGonagall if he showed his amusement. James and Sirius had no such inhibitions and roared with laughter. Unfortunately, in Harry's opinion, the four teachers surrounded Snape and soon reattached his nose. Determined to succeed, Harry tried again only to trip up and fall flat on his face.

By the end of the lesson James, Sirius and Lily were the only three to have apparated successfully. Harry went up to the dormitory and stared out of the window. It was a clear night and Harry could see the half moon shining clearly. He wondered how well he was going to manage in two weeks time. He was fairly confident that his plan to keep himself from being a danger to anyone would work but he was extremely nervous about the transformation. He remembered Remus saying that it was very painful. And he was rather worried about how to explain his absence from classes.

'You know, I think you spend a bit too much time alone up here.'

Harry jumped at his father's voice. He hadn't noticed him enter the room. James went on.

'We're playing Exploding Snap downstairs and you're joining in. Come on.'

Harry wondered if it were guilt about Harry being bitten that made James try and include him. But whatever the reason for it, Harry was not about to reject a friendly overture from his father so he turned away from the window and followed James down to the common room.

* * *

Wow! I've passed the 50 review mark. Thank you all so much. I'll have to try extra hard to update regularly to reward you all. 


	10. Full Moon

Disclaimer: Thanks to JK Rowling for writing Harry Potter and giving me the basis for this fanfic.

Harry Potter and the Sand of Time

_By Willowcharm_

Chapter 10: Full Moon

As the full moon drew closer Harry began to get rather nervous. This resulted in him making mistakes in class almost worthy of Neville Longbottom. This didn't matter too much in Potions where Professor Slughorn had no great expectations of Harry and cheerfully explained where he went wrong. But after a week Professors McGonagall and Flitwick were getting rather irritated and threatening detentions. Fortunately a little help was on its way.

McGonagall had decided to revise some O.W.L. work and they were supposed to be transfiguring hedgehogs into pincushions. Harry had just managed to produce a pile of pins and was wondering how to rectify the situation before the teacher turned his way when he felt a hand on his wand arm. James said 'Let me' in an undertone and with a quick wave of his wand Harry had a perfect pincushion in front of him. By the time McGonagall was looking, James was busy at his own desk repeatedly changing the design of his own pincushion.

When Harry tried his usual trick of going to mope alone in the dormitory that night, James followed him and after shutting the door produced his pincushion from under his robes.

'I thought you could use a bit of practice,' he said, waving his wand to obtain a hedgehog once more. 'I'm not going to help you in class unless you make the effort to learn to do it properly yourself. Come on, wand out.'

Harry could hardly argue with this. After half an hour of James' help he could perform the transformation to a slightly better standard than he had been able to back in fourth year. Then James insisted on him practising charms for the next half hour. Then James left, saying he had 'things to do'. Harry could only assume that James was helping him out of guilt, but he was grateful. He wasn't normally so incompetent, but the stress of his situation was getting to him. At least now he might be able to avoid detentions for poor work.

Over the next few days Harry received more help, sometimes from Sirius too. James and Sirius seemed to have a knack for being able to help Harry without the teacher realising. But they always insisted on Harry practising in the evenings any charm or spell he was unable to do in class. This had the effect of tiring him out, so he usually fell asleep quickly, leaving him little time to worry about the impending full moon.

On Friday morning it was announced that the weekly apparition lesson would take place at four o'clock instead of the usual time. Harry wondered if Dumbledore might have arranged that so that Remus would not miss it. Remus had mentioned that his mother wasn't too well and that he'd be going home for the weekend after the lesson was over. Now that the time of his first transformation was so close, Harry was extremely nervous and he wondered whether he should even bother attending the lesson. But that might arouse curiosity, so he went along anyway. As usual he had no success but that was only to be expected as his mind was anything but focussed on moving from one place to another. As soon as the lesson was over he made his way up to the Room of Requirement making sure that no one was following him.

Once there, he concentrated on what he wanted and the door appeared. But he stood there for several minutes wishing he didn't have to go in and wondering nervously if his plan really was failsafe. Eventually he decided that waiting was only making matters worse and entered the room, shutting the door firmly behind him and telling the room that nobody must be able to come in after him.

The room was empty, save for a stool with an old blanket on it and a very large iron cage. With his heart thumping, Harry stripped himself of his clothing, wrapped himself in the blanket and placed his clothes on the stool with his wand on top. Then he entered the cage and, as he had planned, the door shut with a clang. Harry rattled it hard, but there was no way of getting out. He wished for a key to unlock it, but nothing happened. That was good. When testing his system, Harry had locked himself in the cage and got out by asking the room for a key, but he had requested the room not to provide a key so long as he was a danger to anyone. Although that did mean Harry's faint hope that he might not be a werewolf after all was dashed. Now, having done everything possible to keep him from being a danger to others, all Harry could do was wait.

And it was a long wait. He had not brought anything to do since he suspected he would destroy any books once he transformed. He tried going over potions recipes in his head but his heart wasn't really in it. So he sat for what seemed like an eternity against the bars of his cage wishing for it to be all over.

Eventually he began to feel a dull ache in his bones. He thought that maybe it wouldn't be too bad after all, but after a couple of minutes he noticed his body beginning to change and the ache gradually increased until Harry was in excruciating pain. He held off screaming for as long as possible but eventually had to give in. As the wolf's mind and body took over his own, the screams turned into howls. Once the transformation was complete the pain subsided but the howls continued as the wolf paced around the cage looking for prey and wanting to find a way out so it could go and hunt. Being unable to find an exit, the wolf started to lunge at the sides of the cage but to no avail. Harry had planned well and there was no escape. So for the next few hours the wolf howled, paced, lunged and finally started to bite and scratch itself in desperation until worn out, it collapsed onto the floor of the cage and fell asleep.

It woke up in agony as it started the transformation back into boy. Howls soon turned into screams, to be followed by sobbing once Harry was finally himself again.

After several minutes Harry pulled himself together and wished for a pain relieving potion which the Room of Requirement instantly provided along with a salve to put on his bites and scratches. With another wish, a key appeared in his hand and Harry was able to unlock the cage and retrieve his clothes and wand. A glance at his watch told him it was late on Sunday night, so he left the room and made his way to Gryffindor Tower being careful not to be seen by Filch.

There were only two people in the common room; his parents. No sooner had he entered than Lily turned on him.

'Where have you been all weekend? You have no right to spend the night outside of your house. You seem to think rules are beneath you just like Potter here.'

'Shut Up!' James broke in on Lily's rant before Harry could even begin to think up an excuse. His father continued.

'Just leave him alone. What's he ever done to you other than stand up for you against the biggest git who's ever entered Hogwarts? But all you do is go and grass on him to McGonagall and get him detentions. You go around making out you're so perfect and then treat Jenkins like dirt and make his life miserable just because he can't stand hearing someone insult muggleborns. You make me sick!'

Lily paled at James' speech and at its end turned and headed to the girls' dormitories without another word. Exhausted, Harry made to go to his own bed but before he could reach the door his father had positioned himself in front of it and drawn his wand. Harry stopped in his tracks, wondering what was going on.

'Sit down.' James' voice was commanding but still Harry hesitated. James repeated the order.

'Sit down. It's time that you and I had a little talk. Father to son.'

* * *

_Once again, thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Ness Lupin: This story was supposed to have a lot more Remus in it, but James seems to have muscled his way into a prominent part uninvited. I do hope to get Remus a better part sometime though. __YumuFukushima:__ I don't think that Ron or Hermione will be coming to get Harry. It's more of a grownup's job._


	11. Talking

Disclaimer: Harry Potter still does not belong to me but to J K Rowling.

Harry Potter and the Sand of Time

_By Willowcharm_

Chapter 11: Talking

To say that Harry was gob smacked would be a gross understatement. His mouth opened and shut a few times as his brain searched for something to say. Meanwhile his legs gave way under him and he collapsed onto the floor. A few disjointed words eventually managed to make their way to his vocal chords.

'How long… when did… how?'

James came over to him, putting his wand away and pulled Harry from the ground, depositing him in one of the armchairs by the fireplace. He then took a seat in the chair opposite and watched in silence for a couple of minutes while Harry tried to come to terms with the fact that he had been unsuccessful in keeping his secret. Eventually he spoke.

'You remember that day when McGonagall had Sirius and I fetch you?' Harry nodded mutely. 'Well,' continued his father, 'Sirius took you down and generously held the door open for you while I …'

'Sneaked in under your invisibility cloak,' interrupted Harry. He didn't really need any more explanation and his father seemed to realise this.

'Exactly. I'm surprised you thought even for a moment that you could hide your little secret from me for long.'

Harry had no reply to that. He was still in a state of shock and he was also rather nervous since James' voice had a slightly hard tone to it. So he waited in silence to hear what else his father had to say. James himself seemed slightly unsure of how to proceed. After a moment he had evidently made up his mind to go straight to the point.

'Look, how much do you know about the four of us?'

It was obvious what he meant and there was no sense in Harry telling anything but the truth.

'I know Remus is a werewolf and that the rest of you are animagi.' Harry tensed as James stood up and advanced towards Harry's armchair.

'You knew? And you still went out that night and sat in the open under a full moon? One of my best friends is terrified of being sent to Azkaban and all because my own son is stupid enough to go wandering around outside when he knows there's a werewolf running around?'

James' voice increased in volume as he spoke and by the end of his speech he was shouting, with his hands on the arms of Harry's chair and his face four inches from his son's. It was too much for Harry. Still aching all over from his full moon ordeal., upset by his mother's attitude towards him and now facing a furious father he was powerless to stop the tears which started rolling down his face.

'I'm sorry,' he sobbed. 'I was just upset because of Mum and I forgot. I'd never have gone out if I'd remembered. I wouldn't do anything to hurt Remus. Please don't hate me too, Dad.'

Harry's final incoherent plea seemed to cool James' anger instantly. He withdrew to his own seat and sat silently for a while as he watched his son try to control his sobbing.

'I don't hate you,' he said quietly after Harry had calmed down a little. 'I do want a few explanations, however. But that can wait until tomorrow. You look in a worse state than even Remus and you need some sleep. Come on.' And he went over to Harry once more, pulled him up and led him upstairs.

Harry would gladly have slept for the whole of the next day but he knew he couldn't draw attention to his weakness just after the full moon. He muddled through his lessons as best he could and tried to look innocent when Professor McGonagall smiled and awarded him five points for the roast beef dinner which Sirius had conjured on his behalf. When he had time to think he worried about the impending talk with his father and hoped that James would understand that some things could not be revealed.

James wasted no time after the last lesson, motioning for Harry to follow him and leading him to a small disused classroom on the fifth floor. He lazily transfigured the teacher's desk into a couch and they both sat down and James sealed the room against eavesdroppers.

'So,' he said, turning to face Harry. 'How about telling me your real name?'

Harry hesitated, then decided it wouldn't do any harm to tell him. After all, it would ensure that he would be given the proper name when he was born. But he wasn't so sure when James then asked how Harry had arrived in this time.

'Er, I don't think I should tell you that. If people know then they're going to try and stop it happening and it must have happened because I'm here and if someone stops it then I won't be here and…'

'Okay, stop there I get the message.' James cut off Harry's rambling. 'So what can you tell me? Or are you going to go all goody goody on me and tell me nothing about yourself? Just remember who'll be punishing you for playing around with time turners when you get back to your own time.'

If James wanted Harry to talk he was going the wrong way about it. With all that had happened to him his emotions were in a very volatile state and he stood up to face James, his eyes blazing.

'You don't have a clue, do you? Your as bad as Dumbledore and Mcgonagall, assuming I was deliberately trying to cause trouble when I came here. Well I wasn't. And since I've been here I've had to hide my identity and put up with unfair punishments because if I tell the truth I could change time and cause untold damage. And then my mother starts treating me like dirt and on top of that when I go out to get some fresh air and try to calm down I get bitten by a werewolf because you four think your above rules yourselves.'

But now Harry had touched a raw nerve in James.

'How dare you? How dare you try and blame Remus for your own stupidity? Well if that's the way my son turns out I've a good mind to make sure you never get born. I've had it with you. And I wish I hadn't paid for those apparition lessons for you. You don't deserve them and you're hopeless anyway. I've had it with you!'

Harry's father stormed out of the room. He must have bumped into Lily because Harry heard him say,

'By the way, Evans, you can take back all that I said last night. Jenkins is a jerk who should never have come to this school. I'm having nothing more to do with him.'

Harry couldn't believe how badly that had gone. He slammed his fist down on a desk in frustration. When that did nothing for him except give him a sore hand he picked up a chair and flung it across the room. It hit the wall and fell to pieces. Harry then threw another chair and then another. After ten minutes all the furniture in the room was destroyed and Harry turned to leave the room only to find Professor McGonagall standing in the doorway.

'Mr Jenkins, how dare you destroy school property? My office now!' But Harry was in no mood to listen to a lecture from her.

'Stuff it, professor! I quit! I'm not coming to another class in this time. I'll stay in my dormitory until someone comes to take me home. The lot of you can go to Hell! And if you try and do anything about it I'll tell everyone the future and change the whole world.'

With that he barged past the irate teacher and headed back to Gryffindor tower. Of course, he had no intention of actually telling anyone about the future but he fully intended to keep the rest of his promise. He would leave the dormitory when he needed to eat but at no other time. No one, not even Dumbledore was going to change his mind.

He stayed in bed for most of the next day getting incredibly bored but found a certain relief in the fact that no one came to disturb him. He didn't go down for meals, thinking that it wouldn't harm him to wait till the next day and not really wanting to bump into McGonagall again so soon after being so offensive to her. Towards early evening he emerged from behind his curtains and went to sit by the window, staring unseeingly across the grounds as the light faded and the stars started to emerge.

'Chris?'

Harry turned round with a start to find Remus Lupin in the dormitory with him. Then he turned back to the window without speaking.

'I need to tell you something.' Remus sounded rather distressed and this time Harry turned to face him properly.

'What?' he asked in a flat voice.

'It's my fault your life's been ruined. I was the werewolf who bit you that night.' Remus sounded close to tears as he said this. Harry realised Remus must be thinking that being a werewolf was the reason for his behaviour.

'No it's not. I should have remembered about you being out there.'

'But how could you have known? No one knows about it except…' Remus drew to a halt, obviously not wanting to give his friends' secret away. Harry suddenly realised that James hadn't told Remus about their relationship. But he couldn't see anyway to explain himself other than by telling the whole truth.

'I know because I'm James' son,' he said. 'I managed to get sent back in time twenty odd years and now I'm stuck here until someone comes to get me.'

'You stupid selfish idiot!' James' voice came from the doorway. Harry hadn't noticed him come in with Sirius. His father went on. 'I didn't tell Remus because I didn't want him to feel guilty about biting a worthless piece of dung like you just because you happen to be my son. But of course, you have to go and tell him. You wouldn't dream of having consideration for his feelings, would you?'

Now it was Harry's turn to round on his father in fury.

'I was only trying to convince him it wasn't his fault. I wouldn't hurt Lupin for anything. He's all I've got left in my time!'

There was a stunned silence from James, Sirius and Remus. It took Harry a moment to realise what he had given away. When he did realise he swore and tried to leave the room but Sirius grabbed him.

'No you don't,' he said. 'You stay here and explain just what you meant by that. You can't honestly expect us to believe that James, Peter and I are all dead in twenty years time along with James' wife, whoever she may be.'

Harry said nothing, but his face must have spoken for him because James suddenly collapsed onto a bed.

'I can't believe that Lily's going to die so young,' he said. Although he had not spoken of it, he must have realised that Lily was Harry's mother. Harry's anger at him receded and he said quietly,

'I'll go and talk to Dumbledore. He can perform a memory charm on you all and no harm will have been done. You'll be just the same as you were before I came.'

'No.' James looked up. 'That won't work. Because You'll still be a werewolf and you'll still remember all this fighting.' Harry shrugged.

'I can cope.' But James shook his head.

'I don't think so. Not on your own. You can't go back to your own time with only memories of us fighting and then the three of us forgetting all about it. I think we should start again from tomorrow. Maybe we can work things out.'

Could they? Harry wasn't sure. But he was sure that he wanted another try.

* * *

Okay, I'm not completely happy with this chapter but it will have to do.

Thanks for the reviews. However, please do not send reviews consisting of hundreds of 'UPDATE' or 'OMG'. It is inconsiderate to people who read the reviews and certainly does not make me update any faster. Anonymous reviews of this nature will be deleted.


	12. Back to Class

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and not me.

Harry Potter and the Sand of Time

_By Willowcharm_

Chapter 12:Back to Class

They encountered a problem first thing the next morning. James decided to wake Harry up by jumping on him and then telling him it was time to go down for breakfast before the first class of the day. After taking a moment or two to gain full consciousness Harry looked up at James.

'I'm not going to any classes.'

James looked at him with raised eyebrows.

'Excuse me, but I am not having my son skip lessons. Up you get.' Harry sat up in his bed and stared down at his covers.

'You don't understand. I can't face McGonagall. After you left me yesterday I smashed up the class room and she came along and saw. She ordered me to her office and I told her to stuff it and that I wasn't going to any more classes.'

There were two sudden bursts of sound. One was a terrified squeak from Peter Pettigrew and the other a roar of laughter from Sirius.

'Oh, how I wish I could have seen her face! I bet no one's ever spoken to her like that before since she started teaching. Well done, young Potter!'

'Chris, you need to have breakfast,' said Remus sounding concerned. By the way, is that your real name? Or is it really something else.?'

'Yes, you need to tell me your full name so I know what to call my baby. I mean, suppose I call you Jeremiah and your meant to be Ambrose. Wouldn't that mess up time the way you seem so eager to avoid?'

Sirius snorted at James' creative choices of names, but his father did have a point, Harry thought. He decided it couldn't do much harm to tell them.

'I'm Harry James Potter,' he said. 'And I'm still not moving from here. I'll get some food from the kitchens later.'

'We're all going to miss breakfast if we don't hurry,' said Peter sounding agitated. 'Can't we hurry?'

James looked at Harry for a moment and Harry looked straight back at him, determined not to give in. Then James said abruptly,

'Come on, you three. Let's go. I'll deal with my son later.' Then they left, leaving Harry suddenly alone. Harry flopped back down onto his bed. He felt a bit apprehensive as to what James meant by 'dealing with him later'. He was also getting very hungry, having missed meals yesterday and decided that once lessons were under way he would sneak down to the kitchens. And he was beginning to see another problem. Peter Pettigrew. If Peter remembered everything when Harry returned to the future, he would be almost certain to tell Lord Voldemort. And Harry did not want Lord Voldemort knowing that he was a werewolf if it could be avoided. He could always try a memory charm, but then the other three might fill him in. And Harry couldn't afford to warn them about Peter because they might want to stop him from betraying them. It was indeed a problem, and at present Harry hadn't a clue how to solve it.

Meanwhile, as Harry was worrying over the future activities of one of their number, the other four were in the Great Hall eating breakfast. A seventh year asked them why they hadn't seen much of Jenkins the past few days and Remus replied that he had been feeling rather poorly. This seemed to satisfy the boy, but then McGonagall came over to ask them to tell Jenkins that she wanted to see him in her office.

'Actually, Professor, I was wondering if I could have a private chat with you about Jenkins.' James was using his ultra polite voice and the depute head looked at him suspiciously.

'Mr Potter, I don't see that you have any right to request a chat with me about another student. Now will you kindly go and pass on my message to Jenkins.'

James lowered his voice so that it was impossible for anyone other than the teacher to hear him.

'I think I have a right to discuss my son's problems with his head of house, Professor.'

The words had an immediate effect. Professor McGonagall's lips went very thin and she said crisply,

'My office, Mr Potter. Follow me.'

Once they were safely in the office, McGonagall warded the room against eavesdroppers before turning on James.

'How did you discover that Jenkins is your son, Potter? It was made quite clear to him that his identity must remain a secret.'

'It wasn't his fault, Professor,' replied James. 'Sirius and I did a little, er, investigating.'

'I might have guessed,' sighed McGonagall. 'But I had better not find out that you have been trying to discover your futures. Now just why did you want to talk to me about him?'

'Er, well, you see, he told us about his little er, tantrum yesterday. And, well, it was really my fault. I said some things which upset him really badly. And now I think he's scared to face you. I was wondering if you agreed not to say anything about it he might be willing to go back to classes.'

McGonagall frowned.

'Let me get this straight, Potter. You are asking me, the depute headmistress and head of Gryffindor House to completely overlook the destruction of a large quantity of school property and the most disgraceful act of rudeness and defiance that I have ever come across in this school. Have I understood you correctly?'

As this was more or less exactly what James was wanting he said nothing, but just looked down at the floor. But McGonagall surprised him with her next words.

'Very well, Potter. Tell your son to return to all his classes tomorrow and we will say no more. Now, I suggest you take today off too and spend some time with him. Why don't you take him down to the quidditch pitch and see if he has inherited any of your flying abilities?'

'Thank you, Professor. I'll never ever do anything to get detention ever again.' James left the study as McGonagall told him not to tell such blatant untruths. Ten minutes later, James had managed to convince Harry to come down to the quidditch pitch with him.

'Let's have a race,' he suggested. 'You'll have to use a school broom, I'm afraid, but I'll give you a bit of a start to make up for my new one.'

Harry agreed, and they were soon airborne, hovering at one set of goalposts.

'Right,' said James. 'Down to the other end, round the hoops and back here. I'll give you ten seconds start. Go!'

Harry shot off, but deliberately didn't try his hardest and it didn't take James long to catch up and overtake him. It was a bit of a risk, knowing that he was on an inferior broom, but he didn't want to win because of a head start. Once James got ahead however, Harry didn't hold back. He leant forward and urged his broomstick on. Looking up as he approached the far goalposts, he dimly registered a look of shock on his father's face. James had gained no extra lead since Harry had initially let him past. Suddenly the race was on. Both boys flattened their bodies as much as possible and put all their effort into winning. Harry began to gain a little. If he had had his firebolt James wouldn't have had a chance, but as it was Harry was still a foot behind his father as they finished.

The flying had certainly done Harry good. It was his first time on a broom since the lifetime ban from Quidditch Umbridge had imposed and he was exhilarated by the regained sense of freedom it had given him. On reaching the goalposts he shot past James who had stopped his broom, pulled his own broom up sharply and performed a loop the loop.

'And why haven't you told me you could fly like that?' James' voice was accusing, but Harry just grinned and shot sharply downwards. He heard his father's panicked cry as he neared the ground and laughed as he levelled his broom just in time to avoid a crash. But he couldn't avoid James when he jumped off his own broom, pulled Harry off his and started shaking him.

'What the hell do you think you were doing, nearly crashing like that?'

'Er, it's a move I saw at the World Cup,' said Harry. 'But I'm not sure it's been invented yet.'

'Good,' said James. 'If it hasn't been invented then you shouldn't be using it in this time. So I never want to see you do it again. Okay?' He held Harry's shoulders tightly until his son nodded his agreement. Then he smiled.

'That was some flying you did. Maybe someday I won't be ashamed to admit you're my son.'

'How come you get a day off lessons?' complained Sirius. They were seated at the Gryffindor table, James having insisted Harry resumed eating in the Great Hall with everyone else.

'Because I charmed McGonagall,' replied James smugly. 'Anyway, someone has to keep Christopher here out of trouble.' He and Harry had agreed not to use his proper name at all to be safe.

'Well, he certainly looks better for having had a bit of fun,' said Remus. 'But you'll have to start working hard to keep up with your studies, Chris. It really doesn't do to miss lessons unnecessarily, you know.' Both James and Sirius groaned at these words of wisdom from Remus, but Harry just smiled.

The next day Harry was thankful to find that none of the teachers said anything about his absence. Being in a happier frame of mind, he found it easier to concentrate and consequently did better in class. But his real success came in Defence that afternoon. As soon as the class was seated Professor Sullivan spoke.

'Today we are going to attempt to learn a charm which is essential for anyone who may have to pay a visit to Azkaban in connection with their job. As you may know, the prisoners in Azkaban are guarded by dementors, which can drain the happiness out of a person. The best protection against them is the Patronus Charm. To perform it, you must concentrate on a happy memory and say "Expecto Patronum". Now, I will give you a demonstration and then you will try it yourselves, one at a time. But be warned. It is an extremely advanced charm and it is unlikely that any of you will be completely successful today. Now pay attention. Expecto Patronum!'

As the teacher spoke his last words a large silver monkey erupted from his wand and the class clapped. Then Professor Sullivan announced that he would call the students up to the front to attempt the charm one by one.

Lily was first and she succeeded in producing a large silver wisp which earned her a "well done" from the teacher. The next few produced nothing and then Snape earned a "not too bad" for a faint burst of silver. James produced a very large but shapeless form impressing the teacher greatly and then it was Harry's turn. At first he thought he would just have to pretend to try. But then he realised that as his father and the others now knew about him, it no longer mattered if they saw his patronus. He thought gleefully of the shock they would get when they saw it, and said confidently,

'Expecto Patronum!'

He was not disappointed. The huge silver stag erupted from his wand and started galloping round the classroom.

'Oh, he's gorgeous!' It was Lily who spoke, but the rest of the girls were obviously of the same mind. Looking around, Harry saw that Snape looked extremely put out. Then he looked at his father who just sat there, his mouth and eyes wide open. The stag approached James, stood gazing at him for a moment, then returned to Harry and faded away.

Ten minutes later the class was dismissed, with Gryffindor fifty points richer thanks to Harry's effort. James and Sirius herded Harry up to their dormitory with Remus and Peter following.

'Where on earth did you learn to do that?' asked Sirius.

Harry was silent for a minute, considering how to answer.

'Remember that boggart you set on me?' he asked finally. 'Well in my third year at school a prisoner escaped from Azkaban and the ministry put dementors to guard the school. They affected me rather badly and I persuaded the defence teacher to teach me to ward them off.'

'Wow! He must have been some teacher to be agree to teach a third year that charm', said Sirius.

'Yeah, he was the best,' agreed Harry, carefully not looking at Remus.

'Well, I think I agree with Evans about Harry's patronus,' said James, and everyone else burst out laughing, Harry included.

Well, there you are. And not quite so depressing this chapter! Thanks again to all reviewers. Some of you may not have realised that I was only complaining about 2 reviews which took up over a page each with repetition- these have now been removed. But I certainly received more than 2 apologies! I'll update again when I can, but I do have a slight problem in the form of a pile of ironing the size of Ben Nevis which has had a replenishing charm placed upon it. Not to mention a kitchen which still needs some wallpaper to finish it off.


	13. A Talk with Remus

Disclaimer: One day perhaps I shall think up my own story and have it published and make lots of money. Until then, I am borrowing the Harry Potter characters from J K Rowling and playing around with them for no financial reward whatsoever.

Harry Potter and the Sand of Time

_By Willowcharm_

Chapter 13: A Talk with Remus

'Remus, can I ask you to do something for me?'

It was a Saturday morning in late November and Harry and Remus were resting in their beds, James having graciously given his permission for them to forgo the duty of causing trouble. Although the full moon had been on Monday, both boys were still suffering from fatigue. Harry had worried over the matter of the others knowing too much about the future for weeks now, and had finally come up with a possible solution. But it all depended on Remus's cooperation.

'What do you want me to do?' asked Remus. Harry took a deep breath. He wasn't at all sure he was doing the right thing, but could think of nothing else.

'I was wondering, if when I go back to my own time you could find some way of making sure everyone else in the school forgets all about me.'

'I take it you mean apart from James and Sirius and Peter?' Harry avoided looking at Remus as he answered,

'Well, actually, I think it would be best if they forget me too.' He'd suspected that this might be a problem. He only hoped that he could make Remus understand without giving away too much. But Remus's next words showed that this would not be easy.

'That would be like betraying my best friends. I couldn't do that.'

Harry was silent for a few minutes. He couldn't blame Remus for his loyalty. But he really didn't want Peter Pettigrew telling Voldemort about his 'accident'. Then again, he couldn't afford to tell Remus about Peter's betrayal. Maybe Remus would have the strength not to try and change things, but it was not a risk Harry was about to take. If only this Remus had the experience of the older man Harry knew then things would be a lot easier.

The older Remus. That was the key, Harry suddenly realised. He looked up and spoke again.

'Look, Remus, I'm not asking you to do anything immediately. But McGonagall told me that someone from my time would have to come and take me back. I think when you get older you'll understand why I'm asking you to do this. Can you just promise me that you'll think about it and either work something out or get Dumbledore to do it?'

'You're really worried about this, aren't you?' Harry nodded . 'Okay, then,' agreed Remus. 'I'll promise to keep an open mind about it. But shouldn't I forget about you too?'

'Maybe you should,' said Harry. 'But then there'd be no one left to fix things. Someone has to remember. And I'm not sure Dumbledore and McGonagall would believe me unless I told them things they shouldn't find out about. They seem to think I got here by fooling around. They don't seem to want to here what really happened. They just think I deserve to be punished by not getting apparition lessons or going to Hogsmeade. At least in my time they've always been fair. But here they don't want to know. I just wish I could go back home.'

Harry had been getting more and more agitated as he spoke and hadn't noticed James coming into the room half way through his last speech.

'I hope that's not my son I hear wallowing in self pity,' he said. Harry just turned away to try and hide the tears that had formed in his eyes. It was all very well having his father here. But this version of him was too young to really understand Harry's problems. To James , it was a bit like a game, paying for Harry's lessons and acting the part of concerned father when talking to McGonagall. But at the end of the day, James was still a teenage boy, the same age as Harry and was obviously happier causing trouble than doing anything else. It appeared though, that he was at least aware of his limitations.

'Sorry, Chris. I know it's hard for you. I just feel so useless. You need a grown up dad, not a stupid teenage one. Please tell me I do okay when I'm older.'

Harry smiled sadly.

'I couldn't have asked for a better dad,' he said. 'Or godfather,' he added as he noticed Sirius had come in.

'I wish you didn't have to spend full moons alone,' said Remus suddenly. 'I mean, I ruin your life and I still get to run around the grounds and you're stuck in a room by yourself. It's not fair.'

Harry shrugged.

'It's not your fault what happened,' he said. 'And there's no way I'd risk trying to join you. Things are bad enough without people finding out I'm a werewolf. I just hope Dumbledore doesn't notice my disappearances every month.'

'Well you'll just have to get into some other trouble,' said Sirius. Harry looked at him in astonishment.

'No need to look at me like I'm mad,' said Sirius. 'I mean, look at you. The son of one of the biggest troublemakers in the history of Hogwarts, and you haven't indulged in a bit of good old fashioned mischief since you arrived here.'

'No,' said Remus. 'Because he's had far too many other things on his mind. And maybe he's not a troublemaker.'

'It's high time he learned to be one, then,' said James. 'Look,' he said, turning to Harry. 'I know you've got problems. But the next full moon's weeks away. If I can't be a proper father to you, then I can at least make sure you have some fun. And if you get detention, at least we'll be sharing it with you.'

Hermione definitely wouldn't have approved, thought Harry a few days later. But taking part in Weasley type pranks was definitely doing him a lot of good. He was spending a lot less time worrying about things and having fun to boot. As well, his work was improving a little now that he was more relaxed. He even managed to apparate successfully with only the minor problem of leaving his hair behind. This caused much hilarity among the class, although Sirius was quick to remind Snape about the accident with his nose when he tried sneering at Harry. There was the minor problem, of course of being hauled up in front of McGonagall for their antics, but it didn't seem so bad when there were others beside him. And he had had far worse detentions in his time than polishing silverware in the trophy room.

He had expected his mother to be annoyed about all the trouble they were suddenly causing, but she seemed to be wary of complaining, possibly after James had yelled at her for upsetting Harry. All in all, he found the run up to the Christmas break an enjoyable time. A week before the holiday however, they were sitting having breakfast when James received an owl. Harry thought nothing of it at first, since James was forever getting letters and parcels from home. But this time as he read it, James started frowning and didn't immediately divulge its contents. Instead he waited until they were back in the dormitory.

'What is it, Prongs,' asked Sirius.

'Mother and Father are insisting that you and I go home for Christmas,' said James. 'They say I haven't had a Christmas at home since I started Hogwarts. Peter and Remus always go home so that means Chris is going to be on his own. I'd ask my parents to have him too, but it's too risky with the full moon falling on Christmas Day.'

Harry was the first to speak.

'It doesn't matter, I'll be fine,' he said, trying to hide his disappointment. He had been looking forward to spending Christmas with James and Sirius even if he did have to shut himself away come the evening. No one was fooled, but there didn't seem to be anything to do.

'Look, I'll ask them if we can come back a couple of days early, said James. And don't worry, you'll still get your presents.' That caused Harry to go slightly red.

'Er, you don't have to give me anything,' he said awkwardly. 'I mean, I can't really give you anything back and it wouldn't really be fair.' He didn't have any money for presents even if he had been allowed to go to Hogwarts to buy them.

'Hey,' said Sirius. 'We know your financial position. You'll get your presents and like them or you'll be in trouble.' Harry took this to mean he'd be on the receiving end of a very embarrassing hex and thought he'd better say no more about it. He merely repeated that he'd be fine on his own and that they'd better get to classes.

On the first day of the holidays there was a flurry of excitement as students hurriedly gathered together all they'd need at home. Harry went down as far as the school gates to see the others off and then returned to a far quieter castle.


	14. Christmas

Disclaimer: As usual, Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling

Harry Potter and the Sand of Time

_By Willowcharm_

Chapter 14: Christmas

The common room was empty when Harry got back there, so instead of shutting himself away in the dormitory as he had intended, he took his Potions book and sat down to study it in an armchair beside the roaring fire. Although he was getting along better in the subject than he had ever managed before he still found it a struggle to keep up. And he didn't really like Slughorn's patronising attitude when he made a mess of things. Neither did he like Snape's sneers or his mother's slightly pitying looks. So he decided to make a real effort over the holiday to study the subject.

After an hour or so a group of very wet laughing girls came in through the portrait hole. It appeared that Lily and her friends had been having a snowball fight. They went straight towards the girl's dormitories to get changed and Harry decided to move to the Room of Requirement. He suddenly felt very lonely and didn't fancy the idea of going to the Great Hall for lunch and eating on his own while everyone else chatted to their friends. He also felt that the more he made himself scarce, the less his absence at the full moon would be noticed. Although, he decided reluctantly, he had better show up for Christmas Dinner.

Christmas Eve arrived and Harry had successfully stayed out of peoples way - he had snatched the odd meal in the Great Hall so as not to arouse suspicion- and felt he was making progress with his Potions studying. But suddenly, when he caught a glimpse of his mother in a corridor he was filled with a sudden desire to give her a Christmas present. It was something he'd never had a chance to do in his life and would never have the chance to do again. Obviously he couldn't give her much, but after a lot of thinking he went out into the grounds and searched until he found a thick twig. He took it to the Room of Requirement where he summoned a suitable book and tools, and with the aid of spells, sandpaper, carving and much frustration he eventually shaped it into a small wooden stag. Then he wrapped it in a scrap of parchment with the words 'for Lily Evans' written on it. Presumably if he left it in the common room the House Elves would see that it got to Lily.

Then he remembered that he had nothing for his father. Wishing that he could think of something better, he took some parchment and made a card each for James, Sirius and Remus. Even to keep up appearances he could not bring himself to make one for Peter. Then he took them up to the owlery and gave them to a school owl to deliver.

Christmas Morning dawned and Harry woke up to feel a pile of presents at his feet. He was relieved to find that his father and co hadn't embarrassed him by spending a fortune on presents. There was an ample supply of sweets, a box of Zonko's jokes and best of all, a framed picture of Harry, James, Sirius and Remus. There was a note with it.

'Sorry about Peter being missing from the picture,' it said, 'but this one was so good we felt you just had to have a copy.' Harry wasn't sorry at all, of course. He got dressed, stuffed a chocolate frog into his mouth and took his potions book down to the common room.

'Studying at Christmas? Wow! Even I'm not that keen.' Harry hadn't noticed Lily enter the common room.

'Yeah, well I need to do well in Potions to become an…' Harry tailed off suddenly. He just realised that there was virtually no chance of him realising his ambition to be an auror. As a werewolf he would be extremely lucky to get any job at all. Lily evidently thought he was just being shy about revealing his hopes for the future.

'Well, she said. I'm sure you can afford to take Christmas day off. Spend the day with Alice and me. It's the least I can do after you gave me that beautiful model of your patronus.'

Harry agreed to put away his book. He then spent a pleasant enough Christmas Day with his mother and her friend Alice although it was hard not to keep remembering his disappointment. After tea he managed to make an excuse to go off on his own and made his way to the Room of Requirement for another transformation.

Once he was safely in his cage he had time to fully realise just how bleak his future looked. With all the trouble he had been having he had forgotten all about the difficulty the adult Remus had had in finding employment. Now he could look forward to the same hardships. He wondered if it was worth his while persevering with Potions any longer. Even if Snape was willing to teach him when he returned to the future.

With his previous transformations Harry had tried to hold back his cries of pains for as long as possible. This time he didn't bother. He screamed until he was hoarse and once in his wolf form howled for most of the night. When morning came and he was human again he didn't bother to ask the room for pain relieving potions or salves but just lay curled up feeling sorry for himself.

A few hours later he decided he had better return to Gryffindor Tower. When he got there the common room was empty apart from Lily. She had a serious look on her face.

'So, another full moon spent away from your dormitory?' she asked. Harry paled, but said nothing in reply. Lily spoke again.

'Look, I realised about a year ago that Remus is a werewolf. Now you start disappearing every full moon too. It's a bit too much of a coincidence, don't you think?'

Harry couldn't deny it.

'Your… your not going to tell anyone, are you?' he asked nervously. Lily sighed.

'No, but do you really think you can hide it from Dumbledore for long? And are you sure your safe? I mean, I know Dumbledore's has something worked out for Remus, but if your doing it on your own how can you be sure nothing will go wrong. And how did you get bitten anyway? I know you were around for the first couple of full moons after you came here. So either you came across Remus somehow or you came across a wild werewolf somehow. And Dumbledore ought to know in either case because other people might be in danger…'

The way she was going on sounded so exactly like Hermione that tears came unbidden to Harry's eyes. Lily evidently thought he was upset at the thought of her going to Dumbledore.

'Look,' she said. 'I'm sorry if you don't like it, but there's peoples' lives at stake here. I can't just do nothing about a werewolf running around Hogwarts that Dumbledore doesn't know about.' She turned and left the common room. Harry did nothing to stop her. He didn't think he could tell her the truth and couldn't think of any lie that would do instead. He wondered vaguely what Dumbledore would do when he heard what Lily had to tell him. And what his father would say when he returned to find Harry in more trouble. He wished that he could go back to the day when he received his OWL results and not touch the sand inside the envelope. He wished that he could have grown up with both his parents alive.

Harry spent the next fifteen minutes wishing all sorts of things which would have made his life better. But, he thought bitterly, his life seemed to have a curse on it as powerful as the one on the Dark Arts job at Hogwarts. A curse that made sure nothing could go right for him for very long. At last he heard the portrait hole open and he turned to see Professor Dumbledore standing outside. His face was very grave and his eyes completely devoid of the twinkle that was usually to be seen.

'Mr Jenkins,' he said. 'Come with me, please.'

Harry followed Dumbledore in silence to his office and sat down opposite him, waiting to be questioned. But the questions never came. Dumbledore sat silently for a minute looking at Harry. Then without a word of warning, he raised his wand and quietly spoke one word.

'Legilimens.'

* * *

_Well, that seems like a suitable place to end the chapter. Sorry, but I just can't seem to let Harry stay happy for long! Thanks again for all the reviews._


	15. A Welcome Break

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter etc etc.

Author's note: My apologies for the delay in getting this chapter written. I have been suffering from a severe case of OLDPD (obsessive lost desert plot disorder). If you understand what that means then you will quite understand why I have been neglecting this story. If you don't have a clue what I am talking about then think yourself lucky! Rest assured that this story will continue until it is complete. And thank you again for all the reviews.

* * *

Harry Potter and the Sand of Time

_By Willowcharm_

Chapter 15: A Welcome Break

Harry was furious, but he was powerless to prevent Dumbledore from searching through his mind. In what seemed like no time at all Dumbledore had found the memory of Harry sitting staring at the harvest moon and being attacked. Then he found the memory of Harry's first full moon and how he had prepared for it. That seemed to be all the headmaster wanted to see and he withdrew from Harry's mind. He looked gravely at Harry and spoke.

'It seems that I made a serious error in admitting Remus Lupin to this school. Along with Potter, Black and Pettigrew he has betrayed my trust and caused you to suffer from the same curse as he does. I know that it is too late to help you, I will have him removed from the school. Unfortunately, however, I cannot let you continue to stay here either. I cannot risk another accident. Until I can think of a more suitable arrangement I will provide a room for you to stay in which you must not leave. This will mean that you will not let slip any more details of the future. I only hope that you have not already caused irreparable damage by what you have already revealed.'

It was funny. Harry was far angrier than he had been when he had blown up at McGonagall. But this time he felt no desire whatsoever to throw things around the room and destroy them. He rose to his feet and spoke in a tone he had never imagined he was capable of. His voice was as cold as ice and if his friend Ron had heard it he would have said he'd rather face Professor Snape in a fury any day.

'How dare you talk about betrayal after what you just did? You've just stolen knowledge that could wreck the future completely. You will not expel Remus because I know for a fact that he completed his schooling here. I don't want to mess things up any more than you so I have taken steps to try and make sure people forget about me when I leave. Now I'm going to have to make sure you forget too. I only wish I could forget how you've treated me. Because I used to look up to you and think you were the greatest wizard that ever lived. Now I'll never be able to fully trust you again. I can promise you that no one else will be bitten, either by Remus or myself. But don't you ever try to punish Remus because he doesn't deserve it.'

Harry turned to leave the room. But suddenly another thought entered his head and he turned back to give Dumbledore a final order.

'And by the way, when Sirius does something terrible later on this year don't even think of expelling him. Because I know it doesn't happen whatever you think he may deserve.' And this time Harry really did leave the room, not interested in what the headmaster's reactions might be. Though he was fairly certain that he had prevented any expulsions.

The common room was empty apart from Lily when Harry returned. She tried to say something to him but Harry had reached a point where he could no longer control his anger.

'Satisfied, are you?' he asked her. 'Are you quite happy you've done enough to hurt me? It wasn't bad enough that I got sent twenty years into the past. You had to start off being friendly and then turn on me when I try to stick up for you. But why should you care? You're only my mother, after all. No reason at all why you shouldn't make me so unhappy I forget about the full moon. No reason why you shouldn't go and tell Dumbledore about my "accident" when I've tried so hard to hide it from him. And no reason why you shouldn't try and get Remus expelled when he's all I've got left in my own time. So unless you can think up some very good excuses I'm not interested in anything you have to say.' And Harry stalked off to his dormitory and collapsed on his bed and fell asleep from exhaustion.

When he woke up it was dark outside, suggesting that it was round about teatime. Harry turned his eyes away from the window and realised that Professor Dumbledore was sitting in a chair beside his bed. He started to turn over as if to go back to sleep but the headmaster laid a hand on him.

'I would appreciate it, Mr Jenkins,' he said quietly, 'if you would sit up and listen to what I have to say.'

Reluctantly, Harry raised himself to a sitting position and waited for the headmaster to continue.

'I had a visit a couple of hours ago from an extremely distressed Lily Evans,' said Dumbledore. 'I gather that you told her of your relationship and more or less accused her of being the cause of your accident with Mr Lupin.'

Harry looked down. It was unbelievable the way the mess he was in seemed to be growing bigger and bigger. Dumbledore carried on, still speaking quietly.

'I felt it prudent to modify her memory so that she has no recollection that you are a werewolf, that she is your mother or of the pain she has caused you. On reflection, I think I am to blame for not appreciating the pressures on you fully and for not getting a clearer idea of how you came to be here.'

Harry continued to stare at his knees. It was, he thought somewhat late for Dumbledore to stop assuming the worst about him. But he was glad that Lily's memory of the day's events was cleared. He wouldn't really have wanted her blaming herself for her son's condition. Then he realised that Dumbledore was speaking again.

'I think, Mr Jenkins, that some time away from Hogwarts might do you some good. I took the liberty, while you were sleeping of visiting the Potter household. I have told Mr and Mrs Potter that a friend of James and Sirius has been having a hard time and needs some friends around him. James and Sirius I have told about today's events. I have a portkey here that will take you to their dining room where they are expecting you. I have also packed your bag for you.

Now before you go, Mr Jenkins, may I offer you a word of advice. You told me that you had taken steps to ensure you would be forgotten when you leave this time. Please remember, however, that the more you let slip about the future, the harder it will be for whoever comes to your rescue to successfully modify the memories of those who have heard things they shouldn't. So please try to be a little more careful. Now take this portkey and try to enjoy the remainder of your holiday.'

He placed a small plastic reindeer into Harry's hand, and before Harry had quite realised what was happening he was stumbling onto the floor of the Potter's dining room.

'Good gracious, the boy's a skeleton! Come and sit down, dear and have some dinner. We're just ready to start.'

Harry sat down, his face turning slightly pink at Mrs Potter's comments. Evidently she was a similar type of women to Mrs Weasley. He didn't look at James and Sirius who were snickering quietly, but started on the bowl of soup and home made bread which was pushed in front of him.

'It's always lovely to have James's friends to visit, isn't it, dear,' said Mrs Potter to James's father who had been silent so far.

'Yes, love,' replied Mr Potter. 'Please treat this as you would your own home, Christopher,' he added to Harry.

'Thank you, Mr Potter,' said Harry. Although he didn't really intend acting as if this were the Dursley's house.

After dinner Mrs Potter ordered James and Sirius to show Harry to his room and let him get to bed. Once they were upstairs, James said quietly,

'You've never met them before, have you?' Harry just shook his head. James went on. 'I don't think you've told us even half of the problems you have, have you?' Harry shook his head again. James put a hand on Harry's arm.

'Look, just try and have a good time while you're here, okay? We'll see you in the morning.' Then James and Sirius left Harry alone to go to bed. But just as he reached the door Sirius turned round and said,

'By the way, don't forget there's a strict rule in this house. You're not allowed to get up before noon.' And the two boys left, once more snickering quietly.


	16. Holidays End

-1Harry Potter and the Sand of Time

_By Willowcharm_

Chapter 16: Holidays End

Harry was rather embarrassed the next day when James and Sirius woke him up by yelling that it was nearly one o' clock and time for lunch. No one seemed to mind, though and he couldn't help but admit to himself that he had needed the sleep. The meal consisted of thick homemade soup with freshly baked bread followed by fruit. It was simple but delicious and Harry willingly followed the example of the other two boys by taking second and third helpings.

'Growing boys need plenty of nourishment,' said Mrs Potter, giving James a proud glance. 'Especially if they go flying around in the middle of winter like James seems to do every minute possible. I hope you enjoy flying dear,' she added, speaking to Harry, 'because otherwise you'll find yourself left out while these two rascals attempt to freeze themselves.'

'Er, yeah, I quite like it,' Harry said. He couldn't help thinking how much like Mrs Weasley James's mother was. Although she did seem to be a lot less strict with her son than Ron's mum was with her children. Soon a spare broomstick had been found and the three boys were flying around the Potter's large garden, which had charms around it to stop any passing muggles from seeing anything they shouldn't. When they had finally exhausted themselves they returned to the house where Mrs Potter immediately provided three large mugs of steaming hot chocolate and a plate full of cream cakes.

The days passed quickly with the boys spending their time either flying or playing various wizard games- chess, exploding snap, gobstones and several others which Harry had never come across. At night Harry fell asleep quickly and slept long into the morning most days. The day before they were due to return to Hogwarts, however, he woke up at around ten and after dressing made his way downstairs. Mrs Potter was surprised to see him so early but happily made him a hearty breakfast. She then accepted his offer to help her prepare lunch and gave him the task of chopping vegetables for soup.

The meal was ready by the time James and Sirius emerged at half past twelve and everyone ate hungrily. Once they were finished Mrs Potter asked if they were going outside to fly again.

'Er, in a while,' said James. 'We've got some stuff to talk about upstairs first. Come on, you two.' Harry was mystified, but followed James and Sirius up to James's bedroom. The second Harry entered the room James and Sirius took hold of an arm each, led him to a small armchair that had been placed in the centre of the room and pushed him down into it. They then stepped back and stood facing Harry menacingly. Before Harry had a chance to ask what was going on, James spoke.

'Well, son? What have you got to say for yourself?'

' What?' asked Harry. 'I don't know what you mean.' James shook his head.

'Do you have a problem understanding plain English?' It was Sirius speaking this time. 'Just what part of "no getting up before noon" didn't you get?'

'I er, forgot,' said Harry. He wasn't altogether certain how serious his father and godfather were, and he didn't think it wise to admit that he hadn't taken that rule seriously. James spoke again.

'In that case you need a punishment that will remind you not to forget rules,' he said. 'Sirius, have you any ideas ?'

Sirius thought for a moment before answering.

'Well, last year we took away Remus's reading privileges for a day for the same offence.'

'No,' said James. 'That's no use here. Chris isn't a bookworm like Moony. I think I'll give him a choice of punishment.' He paused, looking sternly at Harry. 'You can either spend the next two hours in bed to make up for the sleep you lost this morning or you can do a "Marauder Forfeit" once we get back to school.'

'What's a "Marauder Forfeit",' asked Harry. He didn't feel particularly encouraged by the grin that spread across Sirius's face when James gave Harry his options.

'Oh, it's quite simple' said James. 'All you have to do is cause mayhem in a class of our choosing. In this case, I think, Transfiguration. So which is it to be son? Bed for the afternoon or the forfeit? And before you even think about it, if you choose the forfeit and fail to deliver you will not enjoy the consequences.'

Harry couldn't imagine himself deliberately causing mayhem in McGonagall's lesson. But they were returning to Hogwarts tomorrow and he only had this one last day to enjoy being part of the Potter household. He suddenly realised that he couldn't bear to waste any of his last precious hours here in bed. So against his better judgement he told his father that he'd do the forfeit. James smiled.

'Well that settles that then. Remember you have till the end of the first week back to deliver. Now let's stop wasting time and get some flying in.'

'Hear, hear,' said Sirius and Harry heard no more about his wrongdoings for the rest of the day.

The next day Mrs Potter woke all three boys up at eleven o' clock much to the disgust of James and Sirius.

'Now, now, boys,' she said. 'Professor McGonagall's expecting you to floo into her office at two o'clock sharp. You need time to get packed and get a good lunch inside you before you leave.'

She had a point, Harry thought, but wisely kept his mouth shut. It seemed no time at all before lunch was finished, their bags brought downstairs and the three boys ready to leave.

'Well I'll say goodbye and get to work,' said Mr Potter, who had taken the morning off. 'Bye Boys, and behave yourselves, James and Sirius. It was good to meet you, Chris.' And he disapparated , leaving Mrs Potter to say her own farewells.

'You go first, Christopher,' she said. 'It was lovely having you and I hope we've been able to do you some good.' And she gave Harry a warm hug.

'Goodbye Mrs Potter,' said Harry . 'Thanks for having me. And he quickly threw his floo powder into the fire and left before anyone noticed that he was on the verge of tears. It was the first time in his life he had been hugged by family that he could remember. But Mrs Potter didn't know that and Harry preferred that she not see his weakness.

'Are you all right, Mr Jenkins?' asked Professor McGonagall, once Harry had picked himself up from her office floor.

'Yes, thank you Professor,' replied Harry.

'Are you quite sure?' Her sharp eyes had evidently spotted His emotional state.

'He'll be fine, Professor,' said James, who had come through just after Sirius. 'Come on, you two, let's see if Remus and Peter are back yet.'

Remus and Peter were both settling back into the dormitory when the three got there.

'Well, Moony all ready for some fun in transfiguration this week?' asked Sirius.

'But transfiguration's not fun,' objected Peter. 'It's really hard and McGonagall's so strict.'

'Oh, it will be fun one lesson this week at least,' said James. 'Won't it Christopher?'

Remus was evidently very quick on the uptake. 'What did you do wrong, Chris?' he asked.

'Oh, he just broke a strict house rule,' replied James on Harry's behalf. 'And I did give him a choice of punishment. He could have got off with an afternoon in bed. I just hope McGonagall doesn't give him too harsh a detention.'

'You didn't say anything about having to get detention!' protested Harry. Sirius looked at him scornfully.

Oh, come on!' he said. 'You're going to cause mayhem in her lesson. Of course you'll get a detention.'

But Harry had other ideas.

_Yes, I know it's been far too long. But I find it quite hard to write a chapter where nothing disastrous happens to Harry. I'll try to get the next chapter up more quickly- I already have a fair idea of what happens in it. Bye for now. _


	17. Harry's Mayhem

-1Harry Potter and the Sand of Time

_By Willowcharm_

Chapter 17: Harry's Mayhem

The next morning Harry woke up with a feeling of a host of butterflies flitting around in his stomach. The first lesson was Transfiguration, and although he had a week to pay his forfeit he was extremely nervous about going into the class. The other boys were still sleeping and Harry decided to go down to breakfast to see if some food would settle his insides.

Lily was the only other sixth year at the Gryffindor table and she patted the seat beside her as Harry approached.

'Hi there, Chris. Had a good holiday?' Her voice was pleasant holding none of the unpleasantness which had marred their last conversation of which she seemed to have no memory.

'Yeah, thanks,' he replied, grateful that Dumbledore was so efficient at memory modification. 'The Potters were really good to me.' He piled his plate with food and wired in. His appetite seemed to have improved enormously over the past week. After his plate was cleared however, he put his hand in his pocket and his face sobered.

'Is something wrong?' asked Lily.

Harry hesitated, then spoke.

'It's nothing,' he said.

'No it's not,' said Lily. 'Something's obviously bothering you. Maybe I can help. Or if I can't, then at least I can listen.'

Harry pulled out the small object he had found in his pocket and showed it to Lily.

'It's this toffee,' he said. Two of my friends gave me a bag of sweets for my last birthday. This is the only one I have left. I keep thinking I should just eat it, but then I won't have it left to remind me of them. I don't know when I'll ever see them again.'

'For goodness sake, don't be such a sentimental fool. Eat it and be done with it. Or are you such a poor friend that you'll forget them if you don't have a stupid sweet to remind you?'

'Potter! How can you be so heartless?' Lily turned furiously on the speaker who had arrived at the table without Harry noticing. 'Although he does have a point,' she told Harry softly. 'You don't really need a sweet to remember your friends. Why don't you just enjoy it? I'm sure you'll see them again sometime.'

'Yeah, maybe you're right,' said Harry. 'I suppose I should have it now so I'm not still chewing it in class.'

'Well I certainly don't think Professor McGonagall would appreciate that,' said Lily. 'On you go, Chris.'

Harry got up from the table and brought the toffee to his mouth. But just as he was about to pop it in it seemed to slip from his fingers and sailed over his head. He turned around in time to see a very smug looking Severus Snape wiping his mouth.

'Excellent toffee, Jenkins,' he sneered. 'Don't forget to thank your friends for me.'

'You scum…,' began James, drawing his wand furiously, but Harry grabbed his arm to stop him.

'Leave it,' he said. 'He's not worth it. Let's just get to class.' James put his wand away although he still looked angry. Lily touched Harry gently on the shoulder.

'Your right, he's not worth it,' she said. 'And you can still remember your friends, can't you.' Harry just nodded and they made their way to their class.

Professor McGonagall informed them that they were to practise as many of the previous term's non verbal spells as they could in the next forty five minutes and told them to start immediately and that their was to be no nonsense. She was therefore extremely displeased when after ten minutes had elapsed there was a terrific commotion coming from where Snape and his friends were sitting. Harry looked up from his conjuring when he heard the teacher ask angrily what was going on to see a two foot tongue protruding from Snape's mouth.

'Right, wands down, all of you. Who is responsible for this outrageous behaviour?' Many of the class quailed at the anger in McGonagall's voice, but there was no reply. McGonagall turned her attention back to Snape for a moment.

'Reducto!' she snapped, but Snape's tongue merely grew further. It was now six feet long. McGonagall waved her wand silently and the tongue grew another four feet. The people sitting near Snape retreated and James and Sirius burst out laughing, unable to contain their amusement. McGonagall rounded on them.

'Potter! Black! What did you do to Mr Snape?'

'Nothing, Professor, honestly,' they replied together. McGonagall evidently did not believe them and ordered them to hand her their wands, which they did. But the teacher's "priori incantatem" showed nothing sinister.

At first Harry had been most amused at the sight of Snape's extra long tongue. But it was now fifteen feet long and he was beginning to get worried. He stood up, his legs trembling slightly.

'Please, Professor, I think it might have been my fault.'

If looks could kill then McGonagall would have done Lord Voldemort a great service. After glaring at him for a full minute she commanded him sharply to explain himself.

'Well you see, Professor,' he began hesitantly. 'At breakfast I found this sweet in my pocket. It was the last of a bag some friends gave me for my birthday. I was discussing whether I should eat it or keep it and I eventually decided to eat it. But then Snape stole it and ate it.'

'So you decided to take matters into your own hand and do this to him.' Professor McGonagall was furious and Harry was genuinely scared as he carried on.

'No, Professor! The thing is, well, I, er, forgot that my friends had given me two packets of sweets. They're fond of practical jokes, you see, and they gave me one bag of normal sweets and one bag of trick ones. It must have been a trick one Snape ate.'

It was perfectly true that Harry had forgotten that Fred and George Weasley had given him two bags of sweets. However, he had carefully refrained from mentioning that it was the normal bag of sweets he had forgotten about. He prayed that McGonagall wouldn't see through this little deception.

'Please, Professor, I was there when Chris was going to eat his sweet. He was just about to put it in his mouth when Snape stole it. I think he deserves all he's got.'

Harry could have hugged Lily though he restrained himself. He had expected James and Sirius to back him up. But this was much better. There was no way Lily would have condoned a deliberate trick of this sort and McGonagall knew it. The teacher was silent for a minute before speaking.

'Very well. Mr Snape, as it is impractical for you to go to the hospital wing I will have to send for Madam Pomfrey to come here. Miss Evans, will you please go and fetch her. Meanwhile, the rest of you are dismissed.'

The lesson was not even half way through so everyone made their way to their common rooms. Once there, James put his hand on Harry's shoulder and propelled him to the staircase leading to their dormitory, motioning for the others to follow. Once they were safely inside James turned to his son with a smile.

'Well that was pretty impressive, I must say. But what would you have done if Snape hadn't taken the bait?'

Harry shrugged.

'Then I would have just had to eat it myself. It would have caused just as much chaos. But I preferred to have someone else do the honours if at all possible. I take it my forfeit's paid, then? Even though I don't have a detention?'

'I think, we'll let you off this time,' said James. 'Perhaps you'll pay more attention to rules in future?'

'Yes, Father,' replied Harry, keeping his expression as serious as James kept his. But Sirius spoilt the effect by bursting into howls of laughter and within seconds James, Harry, Remus and Peter were also in hysterics at the memory of Snape's overgrown tongue.


	18. A Prank Gone Wrong

Harry Potter and the Sand of Time

_By Willowcharm_

Chapter 18: A Prank Gone Wrong

Harry hadn't quite heard the last of his escapade from the authorities. Professor McGonagall sent for him that evening to question him closely as to whether he had any more suspect sweets in his possession. He was able to assure her with perfect honesty that he hadn't.

'Thank goodness for that,' said the depute head. 'It took Professor Dumbledore himself nearly an hour to return Mr Snape's nose to normal. That toffee was obviously well out of the league of the trick sweets available in this time. I shudder to think what Potter and Black would get up to if they got hold of products like that. Now, I'm glad to see you looking both healthy and happy after the holiday. On you go now and try not to get into any trouble this term.'

Harry left the office thankfully. He'd had a hard time trying to ignore the nudges James and Sirius had been giving him from under the invisibility cloak. They'd insisted on joining Harry in the office so that they'd know for certain if Harry had escaped punishment or not.

'It's not that we don't trust you,' explained James. 'But we wouldn't want you tempted to make false claims about getting away with a trick like that.'

'In other words,' said Sirius, 'he just wants to hear for himself what McGonagall says to you. Sorry, but

we're coming with you.' And Harry had been powerless to stop them. Back in the dormitory they burst into hysterical laughter once more. Then James said something which made Harry feel truly happy.

'You know, boys,' he said, looking at Sirius, Remus and Peter. 'I think it's about time my son here had a proper nickname. Any ideas, anyone?'

The weeks that followed were some of the happiest of Harry's life. After much discussion he had had the nickname Howler bestowed upon him. James and Sirius insisted on Harry joining in with many of their misdeeds and apart from the consequent detentions his life was perfect and he saw no reason why it should not continue like that until the adult Remus arrived to take him back to his own time. As well, Lily was spending quite a bit of time with him, adding to his contentment. In fact he was enjoying himself so much that it was quite a shock to find that the Easter holidays had arrived.

Although Peter Pettigrew had elected to go home, the other three stayed at Hogwarts for the break. Naturally they spent a lot of time flying. There were a number of occasions when James and Sirius disappeared by themselves. When Remus questioned them about this they just replied mysteriously that all would be revealed in good time. Both Harry and Remus knew that it was no use pressing the matter so they just spent the time usefully doing their holiday homework. Finally, the day before school restarted, James and Sirius revealed their secret.

'Well, boys,' began Sirius who had chosen to stand on his bed for effect. 'Prongs and I have completed the potion for the fist prank of the summer term. Voilla!' And he pulled from his robes a transparent flask, the contents of which looked somewhat familiar to Harry.

'Er, is that Polyjuice Potion?' he asked.

'Ten out of ten, my son' said James. 'Now who's up for switching places tomorrow?'

'I don't want to,' said Peter who had returned that afternoon.

'Sorry, but I need to be myself to meet Madam Pomfrey and go to the Whomping Willow.' Harry suspected Remus was glad of an excuse to get out of this proposed 'adventure'. He was about to suggest it wasn't a good idea for himself either considering the full moon but he was given no option.

'Very well,' said Sirius. 'Harry, you can just as easily sneak off whoever you look like, so don't even try copping out too. Tomorrow you will spend the day disguised as me, Prongs will be you and I will take on the persona of the one and only James Potter. There's plenty of potion to last the full day plus enough to use so that anyone who gets detention while under cover can serve it himself.'

That, at least, was a relief. Harry had a vision of his father earning him a bundle of detentions he didn't deserve. He went to bed slightly nervous about how he would manage to pretend to be Sirius for a day but excited too.

The following morning Sirius split the potion between three smaller flasks, added a hair to each one and handed one to James, one to Harry and kept one for himself. They took a swig each and waited till they had changed before going down to breakfast.

By lunchtime Harry was mentally exhausted from trying to copy Sirius's exuberant personality. He had been well warned that he would be in trouble if he got them all caught. Not that detentions worried any of them, but the whole point of the escapade was to go undetected. And Harry knew better than to incur the wrath of James and Sirius. He managed, however, and got through the afternoon as well. Finally, after dinner he excused himself and started to make his way to the Room of Requirement, still looking like Sirius. On his way, though, he was stopped by Snape.

'Where's your scruffy friend going with Nursey?'

'What are you talking about, Snivellus?' Harry would not normally have used that name himself, but he remembered he was still supposed to act like Sirius.

'I saw Lupin going towards that mad tree with Madam Pomfrey. You know, you're a loser, Black. You hang out with that pathetic little Pettigrew, that arrogant no good Potter, a scruffy, sickly weed like Lupin and on top of that you add on that stupid new boy. And you've disgraced one of the best families in the wizarding world by running away from home. You should behave more like your brother, or your cousins Bellatrix and Narcissa. Now they're the type of people you should associate with.

Harry was furious by the time Snape had finished. without thinking he said coldly,

'If you want to know what Lupin does why don't you go and find out? All you need to do is poke the big knot in the tree with a stick and you can get past the branches.' With that he pushed past Snape and carried on to his prison for the night, still fuming at Snape's insults to James, Sirius and Remus.

He woke the next morning, having spent less time than normal as a wolf. Consequently he didn't feel too bad after obtaining breakfast and salves from the room for his injuries and he made his way back to Gryffindor Tower to get his stuff for classes. He was totally unprepared for the reception he got on entering the dormitory. Peter was sitting on his bed looking nervous. Remus was lying down on his, looking extremely upset. But James and Sirius were on their feet, identical looks of fury on their faces. In two strides James was in front of Harry, grabbing him by the front of his robes and pinning him against the wall.

'You traitorous scumbag! If Peter hadn't overheard you and Snape last night he would have been killed. And then Remus would be in Azkaban or even given the Dementor's Kiss. As it was he only just found us in time. And because you were still in disguise it was Sirius who got the blame. He could have been expelled. You know what his punishment was?' James didn't even bother to wait for a reply as he continued his rant. 'McGonagall ordered the whole house to the common room and told everyone that Sirius had committed an almost unforgivable offence and was lucky to be allowed to stay at Hogwarts. Then she made him bend over a desk and she thrashed him with a long ruler in front of us all. Well let me make this clear. We're finished with you. And I've let the rest of the house know about the polyjuice, so don't bother looking for friends there. You're on your own.'

With that he flung Harry in the direction of his bed and with a quick gesture for the others to follow stalked out of the room.

* * *

author's note: What can I say? Er, sorry? That probably went down as well as if Harry had tried to say it to James. At least I'm back now with another chapter to annoy all the readers who don't like a perpetually unfortunate Harry. A humungous thanks to all reviewers, especially those who have taken the trouble to review a story that hadn't been updated in half a year. 


	19. Confession and Punishment

-1Harry Potter and the Sand of Time

_by Willowcharm_

Disclaimer: Anything to do with Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling and not me.

Chapter 19: Confession and Punishment

Two weeks had passed and Harry had indeed found himself on his own. His first impulse had been to go straight to Professor McGonagall and confess the truth to her, but as he approached her office he found himself worrying about the future. Everyone there thought Sirius responsible for the incident. As it was, the adult Remus was going to have a job sorting people's memories of this incident out. Letting Dumbledore or McGonagall know what had really happened would only make it harder. So Harry turned away, wondering miserably if the Remus had been secretly hating him all of his life because of what he had done.

One of the worst things for Harry was seeing the teachers come down hard on Sirius for the slightest thing. And whenever this happened Harry could feel the resentment directed at him from any Gryffindor present. His own work was suffering due to a combination of guilt and the lack of the help he had been getting previously. At first he had half expected to be hexed by the angry Gryffindors everywhere he went, but it soon became apparent that they had decided to act merely as though Harry did not exist.

Harry took to spending all his free time in the Room of Requirement. For the first couple of days he had eaten there as well, but then McGonagall had noticed his absence and told him in no uncertain terms that he was not to skip meals. Naturally, she had noticed the rift between him and the rest of the house, but when tackled about it, Harry mumbled that it was nothing much. The teacher looked somewhat disbelieving, but did not press the issue.

They had been having extra free periods because Professor Sullivan had not returned after Easter. Apparently her father had died and her mother needed company. Professor Dumbledore had assured the school that he would find a replacement, but so far he had not managed to do so. Harry had just spent one of these free periods moping in the Room of Requirement and was now entering the transfiguration classroom. As was usual these days, he took a seat in the front left hand corner of the room, knowing that no one would come and sit beside him. The Gryffindors had not spoken about his crimes to anyone outside of the house, but all the other students had obviously realised he must have done something pretty bad and chose to ignore him too.

Five minutes into the class, Sirius burst into the room and started to try to apologise to Professor McGonagall in a charming manner. She was not amused.

'Mr Black,' she said. 'I would have thought under the circumstances that you would have been making sure you arrived at my class early. Fifty points from Gryffindor, and three nights' detention.'

''Leave him alone!'

Harry was on his feet and had spoken before he realised what he was doing. Professor McGonagall looked at him furiously.

'How dare you, Mr Jenkins...' she began, but seemed to have trouble finding the right words to rant at Harry with. Having started, Harry decided he might as well continue. Besides, he had had enough of Sirius being picked on. Remus would just have to deal with the extra trouble.

'Sirius hasn't done anything to deserve the way you're treating him,' he said, not looking up. 'We were using Polyjuice Potion that night. It was really me.' Nervous as he was, he knew better than to go into details about what it was he had done. There was total silence in the room for a full minute before McGonagall spoke again.

'This class is cancelled,' she said abruptly. 'Come with me, Mr Jenkins.' Harry followed mutely to her office feeling like a condemned prisoner. All too soon he was seated opposite the depute headmistress. She contemplated him for a minute or two before addressing him.

'I really don't know where to start. I am aware of the reason you were not immediately available to admit your guilt after the offence, but you could have come to me the next day. It would have been to late to save Mr Black from his punishment but at least you could have cleared his name. Furthermore, you were clearly showing no attempt to keep the future as it should be with your public confession in my class.' The professor paused before carrying on. 'About the actual offence I am not going to say much. I am sure you are well aware of exactly how much danger you put your fellow students in. As for your punishment...' After another pause, she said,

'I gave Mr Black eight strokes. It is only fair that you receive a similar punishment. Since you were the cause of his punishment you will receive an extra four strokes. And I will attempt to find someone with a stronger arm than myself to deliver them. In the meantime you will stay in here with some work which I shall give you to do. Your dinner will be sent up to you.'

Ten minutes later Harry was settled at a small desk in a corner of the room copying out a long and boring chapter about the importance of morality in wizarding society from some old book. Professor McGonagall had not asked him for any explanations for which he was glad. Because he was well aware of how badly he had messed up and had no excuses to offer her. He tried to keep his attention on the task he had been set and not on his coming punishment. By the time his dinner materialised on the desk beside him he had moved on to a chapter on the ethics of potions containing human ingredients, and he was three quarters of the way through it when the door to the office opened.

'Put your quill down, Jenkins and come with me.' McGonagall sounded brisk and businesslike. As she led Harry out of her office she indicated a man waiting just outside. 'This is Professor Wolfe, who will be teaching Defence against the Dark Arts until the end of term. He has agreed to administer your punishment.'

Harry paled, and his heart almost stopped. Because he recognised the new teacher. It was Remus. His guardian merely nodded in acknowledgement of his introduction and fell into step beside McGonagall, an impassive look on his face. Harry had no choice but to follow, wondering if McGonagall knew who her new colleague really was. When they arrived at the portrait McGonagall gave the password and ushered Harry in first, placing a hand on his shoulder to steer him into the centre of the common room.

The whole of Gryffindor house was there, squeezed into the chairs and sofas which had all been pushed back to two sides of the room. With a quick wave of her wand McGonagall conjured a desk which appeared two feet in front of Harry. Another wave, and a long wooden ruler appeared on it. Remus quietly stepped forward, picked it up and stepped back again. Harry's heartbeat was quickening now that his punishment was imminent and he tried focusing on his breathing to calm himself as Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and started to speak.

'I am not going to waste time on explanations as I think you all know why Mr Jenkins is to be disciplined in this manner. If you would please proceed, Professor Wolfe.'

This time it was Remus's firm grip which Harry felt on his shoulder, guiding him forward to the desk. Without words he had him bent over, gripping the far side of the desk with his hands. Then Remus stepped back and Harry waited.

From the very first stroke, Harry realised that there was to be no going easy on him. For the first three he managed to keep quiet apart from a sharp intake of breath as the ruler came down. But after that the blows were landing on top of areas already stinging badly and he couldn't help crying out after some of them. Nor could he help the tears of pain which leaked from his eyes. After nine strokes had been given, there was a pause of about thirty seconds which seemed to Harry to last forever. Then the ruler came down so hard on his burning backside that Harry cried out loudly at the pain. Another two similarly unforgiving blows and it was over.

'You may now go to bed, Mr Jenkins.' Professor McGonagall's dismissal came after half a minute during which Harry had stayed where he was, trying to control the sobs which had escaped him during the final stage of the beating. Awkwardly, he stood up and staggered across the room and up to his dormitory. Once there, he kicked off his shoes, closed the drapes around his bed and lay down on his front, the agony he was suffering too great for him to think about anything else. It was a long time before he heard the others enter the room quietly and go to bed without speaking and even longer before the burning pain had receded sufficiently for him to go to sleep.

* * *

Author's Note: Please note that by the time you read this chapter I shall be safely in hiding under the protection of the Fidelius Charm. Therefore any death threats will not bother me. However, without giving too much away, I can assure you that things will improve gradually for our hero. Unless of course, I am once again attacked by a certain evil muse upon whom I place all the blame for Harry's misfortunes. 


	20. The Next Day

Harry Potter and the Sand of Time

_By Willowcharm_

Chapter 20: The Next Day

Harry woke the next morning to find James shaking his shoulder. He didn't look particularly friendly, he thought, but neither did he seem as hostile as he had done for the past two weeks.

'You need to get up, Jenkins,' said James. 'Transfiguration's in fifteen minutes and I wouldn't want to be late if I were you.' With that he walked away.

There was sense in what James had said. If the way the staff had treated Sirius was anything to go by, Harry was going to be in for a pretty hard time of it. He got out of bed, biting back a groan as his posterior gave him a sudden painful reminder of the treatment it had received the previous evening. Since he hadn't removed his clothes before sleeping he only had to brush his hair and put his shoes on before leaving the dormitory. The common room was empty save for James who handed him a slice of toast.

'Eat this on your way down,' he said and without another word marched off leaving Harry to make his own way. Harry did so as quickly as he could manage without causing his backside too much discomfort and arrived at the classroom with enough time to get himself seated before Professor McGonagall arrived. Just as Harry had expected, she was extremely strict with him, giving him an extra essay on the day's task for homework when he failed to perform it successfully and threatening him with a detention if he failed to be able to do it tomorrow. He would have been relieved when the double period was over if it were not for the fact that the next lesson was Defence against the Dark Arts.

A fortnight ago, Harry would have been delighted to have his guardian appear as his teacher for the rest of term. It would have been highly amusing to watch him teaching his own younger self and his former classmates. But now Harry could only think of how badly he had messed up. Not to mention the embarrassment of having been punished by him in such a manner. As he neared the Defence classroom he was so lost in his worries that he failed to notice that Snape had approached him.

Harry didn't even really hear what Snape said to him. His mind just registered the hateful sneer and he snapped, lunging at Snape and pinning him against the wall. He had drawn back his arm and was about to deliver the hardest punch that he could when he suddenly found himself grabbed from behind. He was roughly pulled off Snape and pushed into the classroom.

'Detention, Mr Jenkins, six-thirty in my office. Now sit down and behave in a civilised manner.'

Harry quailed at the fury in Remus's, or Professor Wolfe's voice. All his hopes of a happy reunion with him seemed to have flown right out the window and over the Forbidden Forest. He took his seat and fixed his eyes firmly on the desk in front of him, ignoring the whispers and murmurings of the rest of the class who had witnessed the incident and were now taking their own seats.

Under normal circumstances Harry would have enjoyed the lesson. Remus lectured them about some of the most powerful dark creatures and the ways to fight or evade them, encouraging the class to voice their own ideas, praising the good ones and gently correcting the others. Harry kept his eyes down the whole time, though he took plenty of notes. When the class was over he left the room quickly, not daring to look at the professor.

He'd only gone a few yards when he heard quick footsteps hurrying behind him. He started to walk a little faster but his pursuer caught up and laid a hand on his arm. He stopped and turned to face her.

'Look, Chris,' said Lily. 'James asked me to keep an eye on you for the rest of the day. He seemed to think you already have enough trouble and he didn't want you to make things even worse for yourself. So suppose we go and grab some lunch and then do some studying in the common room? I'll help you with that transfiguration you were having trouble with earlier.'

Harry was surprised that James would show such concern for him but he readily agreed to Lily's suggestion. With all that had happened his nerves were on edge and he couldn't trust himself not to fly off the handle again. Lily's next words mirrored his own thoughts about his father.

'You know, I'm a bit surprised at James. With all you've put his best friend through I wouldn't expect him to care how much more trouble you made for yourself. But he said to me earlier that since you'd confessed and been punished, and what you did didn't really affect most of the house, it wasn't right if we all continued to ignore you. He's correct, of course, but I don't expect to hear such sense coming out of his mouth.'

They had reached the Great Hall by this time, so Harry mumbled something and they headed for the Gryffindor table. After lunch they headed up to their common room where, during the rest of lunchtime and the free period that followed, Harry managed to get all his homework done for the next day and, with Lily's assistance, sorted out his transfiguration problems.

Thanks to Lily, Harry got through the rest of the afternoon with no further problems. She even insisted on escorting him to the office door for his detention and only walked away after Harry had knocked and been asked to enter.

Remus was placing some parchment, quill and ink on a small desk when Harry came in, so he guessed he was going to be given some sort of written punishment. He shut the door quietly behind him and waited apprehensively to hear what Remus had to say. As it turned out it wasn't very much for the time being but it wasn't very encouraging.

'I'm going to deal with your disgraceful behaviour in the corridor first, Harry,' he said. 'I will not have you attacking people at the smallest provocation, either as your teacher or your guardian. Sit down and write out one hundred times "I must learn to control my temper". After that we need to have a serious talk. ' With that Remus went to sit at his own desk and pulled some work towards him. Harry had no choice but to go to the smaller desk and begin his lines. He was wishing he had more of them so that he could postpone the coming conversation as long as possible. However, with the mood Remus seemed to be in, Harry didn't dare to do anything other than write at his normal speed. As soon as he was finished and laid down his quill Remus looked up and held out his hand for the parchment.

'Bring your chair over here and sit down,' he ordered after checking the lines, indicating to the other side of his desk. Once Harry was settled, Remus spent a minute tidying his work away before speaking.

'I don't think I need to tell you how disappointed I am, Harry,' He began slowly. ' But before we go any further I need to explain one or two things.

Firstly, it has taken several of us a great deal of time and effort over the past months to work out a way of returning you. On top of that we had to work out a way of modifying a lot of people's memories very accurately at the same time. We came to the decision that I would have to spend some considerable time here with you to find out precisely how you might have altered things.'

However, what I was totally unprepared for was to come here and discover almost immediately that you were responsible for an incident for which in our own time everyone, including myself holds Sirius responsible. Although I can remember your trip to this time, I was completely unaware that you had anything to do with the matter. Which means that I will also have to alter the memory of my younger self in some way, giving me a lot more trouble.'

Harry was stunned by this revelation. He'd confessed because he couldn't stand the thought of Sirius being blamed for the matter any longer and now it seemed as though as soon as he returned to his own time things would just go back to the way they were. Worse, even, because Sirius himself would think that he'd done it. The renewed guilt must have shown on his face, because Remus continued a little less sternly.

'It's not my intention to try and make you more unhappy than you already are, Harry. But you must learn to think before acting.'

Harry finally found his voice. 'I really am sorry,' he said sincerely.

Remus smiled at him for the first time since he had arrived.

'I know you are,' he told him. 'And you've certainly had plenty punishment. Though I'm not going to apologise for last night. Trust me, you deserved every bit of that thrashing. But I do want to make it clear to you that I forgive you. Do you understand?'

Harry nodded but said, 'I thought you would hate me.' Remus stood up and walked round the desk to where Harry was sitting and put his hand under Harry's chin, forcing his face upwards. 'Look at me,' he ordered. Harry did so.

'I admit that I was extremely angry with you, Harry, but I could never hate you without just cause. What you did was thoughtless and dangerous. You deserved punishment and you got it. That is the end of the matter as far as I am concerned. Clear?'

Harry nodded again but Remus still kept his face tilted upwards before saying,

'And talking about forgiving, are you prepared to do some yourself?'

'What?' Harry couldn't think what Remus meant.

'I bit you, remember. And the long term consequences of that are far worse than those of your indiscretion.'

'But I forgave you at once!' said Harry indignantly. 'It wasn't your fault!'

Remus sighed. 'If I hadn't been out there it wouldn't have happened. And I needed to hear you say it again. Thank you, Harry. Now, you look as though you could do with some sleep. And I daresay you've had enough sitting down for the day.'

Harry groaned as he stood up and prepared to leave.

'I'd have minded less if I had had someone to complain to.'

Remus just smiled as he said goodnight and opened the door for Harry. After wishing Remus goodnight in return, Harry walked slowly back to the tower, wondering wistfully if James and Sirius would come round enough to be friendly to him again before he returned home, but glad that he at least had the adult Remus on his side now. As long as he behaved himself!

* * *

Author's Note: Well, I had quite a battle with the Evil Muse but I think I won out in the end. You wouldn't believe some of the stuff it was trying to do to poor Harry! Once again, many thanks to all reviewers. I'm not quite sure how many chapters are left of this story now- certainly not many. Probably 1, 2 or 3. But don't despair. I have two or three ideas simmering for new stories so once this one's over I'll start all over again. 


	21. Another Detention

Disclaimer: All the Harry Potter characters belong to J K Rowling. This applies even if I forget to write a disclaimer in some chapters. They're still not mine.

Harry Potter and the Sand of Time

_By Willowcharm_

Chapter 21: Another Detention

Just because the adult Remus was now here didn't mean things were going to be easy for Harry. He was still in disgrace as far as Professor McGonagall was concerned and the rest of the staff followed her example in being extremely strict with him. By the end of the week he had earned several sets of extra homework which had taken up every minute of his spare time when added to his normal workload. Lily had been sympathetic to some extent but also pointed out that it was his own fault, reminding Harry strongly of Hermione. In addition, he had a detention to look forward to, having inadvertently started daydreaming in transfiguration. Relations with his roommates weren't too great, either. James would speak to him if necessary, but the others didn't and Sirius would often shoot hostile looks at him.

At lunchtime on Friday Professor McGonagall accosted Harry as he was leaving the Great Hall and informed him that he would be serving his detention with Professor Wolfe starting at half past nine the next morning. Accordingly, Harry made his way along to his office straight after breakfast on Saturday and knocked a little nervously, hoping Remus wouldn't be too angry with him for getting into trouble again.

Once again Remus seemed to be setting things up but this time, to Harry's confusion, it was cups and saucers, a teapot and a plate of toast.

'Er, I've just had breakfast,' ventured Harry.

'Correction,' replied Remus with a smile. 'You went to the Great Hall, sat down, took a sip of pumpkin juice and pushed some scrambled egg around a plate. I was watching.'

Harry reddened at this and said,

'But detention's meant to be unpleasant. Or are you going to torture me after forcing me to eat?'

Remus laughed, but then grew serious. 'Harry, tell me the purpose of detention.'

'To punish someone,' replied Harry. After motioning for Harry to sit down Remus asked another question.

'What should the result of a detention be?'

'Um, to stop the person from doing the thing they did wrong again?'

'Exactly,' said Remus. Either that or to achieve an overall change in behaviour. Of course, it doesn't always work out. James and Sirius, for instance, seem to think the rewards of having fun outweigh the unpleasantness of serving detention even with Mr Filch. So why punish them at all?'

Harry grinned, wondering if James and Sirius themselves had ever thought of this line of reasoning. The answer to the question was obvious, of course.

'At least it might stop other people behaving like them.' Harry started munching on the toast Remus had pushed across to him, wondering where this conversation was going. Remus took a sip from his teacup before continuing.

'Correct. So we now have two reasons for punishment. To prevent re-offending and to deter others. Can you think of another?'

Harry could..

'Well sometimes someone does something so bad that even if they weren't likely to do it again and no one else would do it either they still shouldn't get away with it. I mean, it would just be wrong.' He stumbled a bit over this answer, feeling it was getting a bit too close to his own crimes for comfort and wondering why Remus was bringing it up.

'Which brings us to recent events,' said Remus. I'm sure you realise that under normal circumstances Sirius would have been expelled for sending Snape to find out what I was up to. But because you had already made it clear that this was not an option Dumbledore was forced to resurrect a sanction he had abolished three years ago in order to emphasise the seriousness of the offence. Professor McGonagall was horrified when it transpired that she had administered such a harsh punishment to a student who, though by no means a saint, was one of her favourites.

However, Harry, and this is what it is important that you understand. Professor McGonagall cares very much about your welfare. She has seen you struggling through this school year on an emotional roller coaster. She has noticed that when things are going well you are a more than capable student. But all too often things have gone badly and when they do you seem to lose a lot of your magical capability. When you admitted to the Snape incident she was concerned that you would be alienated from your father and the others for the remainder of your time here and that consequently your magic could be affected for life. She knew it would be extremely difficult to fix things, but was determined to do her best. That's why she asked me to thrash you instead of doing it herself. She wanted James, Sirius and my younger self to be quite sure that you were getting a far worse punishment than the unjust one you had let Sirius in for. Because if they thought that you were in any way getting less than you deserved there would be no chance of reconciliation .'

'I'm not sure there is anyway,' said Harry dejectedly, pushing away his plate after a second piece of toast.'

'There are still several weeks of term left,' said Remus. 'Don't give up yet. Now, to go back to the start of this conversation, I believe that Professor McGonagall intends this to be a 'Behaviour Modifying Detention.' Or, rather, in this case, an 'Improving the Standard of Mr Jenkins's Work' detention. So wand out Harry and we'll start off with some charm work and then after that we'll work on Transfiguration.'

It might not have been unpleasant, thought Harry when Remus finally released him at one o'clock but it was one of the most exhausting detentions he had ever served. Remus had relentlessly called out spells and expected Harry to perform them immediately, starting with basic ones from first year and gradually getting harder and harder. Then he returned to the first year ones again but instructed Harry to perform them silently, returning to the beginning whenever Harry failed. As he walked along to lunch Harry decided he never wanted to turn another matchstick into a needle again.

Another few days passed and the full moon was due again. Remus had told Harry that he would be returning to the future for it as the Shrieking Shack was occupied by his younger self and he didn't think it a good idea to risk spending the time with Harry as they weren't sure how the two werewolves might react to each other. Things hadn't gone too badly for Harry since his last detention. Just knowing about McGonagall's concern helped him to feel a bit happier and consequently his schoolwork improved slightly, lessening the amount of scolding he received from all the staff.

He stood at his dormitory window late on Thursday afternoon, looking out over the grounds and wondering what it must feel like to be able to run through them in wolf form. He was brought out of his musings by the entrance of James and Sirius who were laughing over some joke James had played. The amusement quickly left Sirius's voice though when he noticed Harry.

'Shouldn't you be somewhere safe by now?' he snapped.

There was plenty time, actually. The moon wasn't due to rise for a few hours yet. But rather than argue Harry just turned round and wearily left the dormitory to head for his prison, as he tended to think of it.

Once he had left James looked at his friend and said,

'Don't you think it's time to lighten up on him a bit, Padfoot?'

'Why should I after what he did?' snarled Sirius.

James didn't answer straight away but walked over to the window and stood looking out just as Harry had been doing moments before. When he did speak he sounded uncharacteristically unsure of himself.

'I don't know anything about him, really,' he said quietly. 'He's my son and I don't know him. Half the time he's been here we've been fighting. He could disappear back to the future at any time and then he'll never see me again. What do I do, Padfoot?'

Sirius had been prepared to refute any arguments James had in favour of forgiving Harry. But he was totally unprepared for this sudden show of vulnerability. And he was equally unprepared for the shock of hearing himself answer,

'You forgive him Prongs. It's what decent parents do even when their kids do dreadful things. And if you forgive him, so do I.'

James continued to stare out of the window as he asked,

'So how do we celebrate bringing the Prodigal Son back into the family?'

Sirius grinned as he slapped his friend's arm.

'What do you think, idiot? A prank of course!'

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, so I have the Evil Muse throwing the mother and father of all tantrums in the corner of the room. But I think I've allowed it plenty of scope in other chapters- other muses need a chance too! Thanks again to all reviewers. 


	22. Remus Versus Remus

-1Disclaimer- Everything belongs to J K Rowling

Harry Potter and the Sand of Time

_By Willowcharm_

Chapter 22: Remus Versus Remus

Harry staggered into Gryffindor Tower the next morning, brushing past people without looking at them and made his way up to the dormitory to collect his bag. It had been his worst full moon yet and even after the use of salves and potions he felt dreadful. But being in disgrace as he was, he didn't feel he could afford to skip classes. So he collected his stuff and made to leave, only to find the doorway blocked by a menacing looking Sirius.

'Where do you think you're going?' Sirius had his wand drawn and Harry was in no state to defend himself. He decided to try to postpone the inevitable.

'Please, just let me get to class. You can hex me as much as you like later. I deserve it and I won't try to stop you. But let me go now.'

'You're going nowhere.'

Harry weighed up his options. He could either try to fight or do nothing and take whatever Sirius threw at him. He started to reach for his own wand, thinking that at least he could attempt to shield himself.

'Expelliarmus!'

So much for that then, he thought as his wand flew across the room. He dropped his bag and sat down wearily on his bed, resigned to his fate as Sirius left his post at the doorway and approached him. But to his surprise Sirius merely handed the wand back to Harry who looked at him blankly.

'If you can't even get your wand out of your pocket before you're disarmed then I don't think you are going to be much use in class. Spend the day in bed, Howler and I'll tell McGonagall you're sick Okay?' With that he turned and left, leaving Harry on his own. He was back ten seconds later however.

'Don't even think about disobeying or you'll have to answer to Prongs and myself.' With that he really did go.

Harry took a deep breath. He was forgiven. Sirius might not have said so explicitly but the use of Harry's nickname was enough. That final threat was real enough though and Harry wasn't prepared to risk finding out the consequences of ignoring it. Not to mention that he really did feel terrible. He expended just enough energy to change into pyjamas so he would be comfortable and climbed into bed. Within half a minute he was asleep.

Several hours later voices slowly began to make there way through to Harry's consciousness and pulled him back to the land of the living. Turning over he saw that James, Sirius and Peter were all sitting on Remus's bed. Remus himself was sitting up in bed tucking into a plate of food while the others seemed to be discussing their previous night's adventure. The smell of food made Harry suddenly aware of his own hunger. He hadn't felt like breakfast that morning and his stomach suddenly decided to complain noisily.

'Honestly, you'd think it was feeding time at the zoo,' said James, turning round at the sound. 'Here you are and not a word out of you till it's all gone.' He lifted a second plate piled high with sandwiches and cake from the table beside him and handed it to Harry. Harry didn't need to be told twice. He picked up a sandwich and got stuck in.

'Has someone taken notes for me?' asked Remus anxiously as he put down his empty plate.

'Yes,' said James. 'But you know the rules. You don't get them until tomorrow afternoon at the earliest. And the same goes for you, Chris. The two of you need to look after yourselves and you can't risk your health by studying too soon after transforming.'

Remus groaned but made no serious attempt to protest. Harry didn't really mind. Although he knew he should catch up his years of friendship with Ron Weasley had not made him into too much of a hard worker even though Hermione had done her best to get the two of them into her ways. He just nodded and continued working his way through his meal, listening to the conversation of the others who were now discussing the new Defence teacher.

'I think he's one of the best we've had,' said James.

'I bet Chris doesn't think so,' replied Peter snidely. 'Not after that thrashing.'

'Shut up, Wormtail!' Sirius said sharply. 'You know we agreed to forget all that.'

Harry thought he knew why Peter had brought it up. During the times he had been on good terms with the others he had sensed Peter felt a bit left out and jealous. He couldn't find it in himself to feel sorry about it though. He wisely said nothing but continued eating. James returned to the subject of their teacher.

'I wonder, though. He hasn't been here long enough to know us too well. Maybe we should play our celebratory prank on him.'

'I don't think Chris should do it,' said Remus. 'He's still in disgrace as far as most of the staff are concerned and he could get into really bad trouble.'

Harry finished swallowing his last bite of cake. An irresistible plan had just struck him.

'Why doesn't Remus do it?' he asked. 'Professor Wolfe will have been warned about James and Sirius. But he won't expect the prefect to play a trick on him.'

Remus protested in vain as James and Sirius embraced the idea with glee. With an effort Harry hid his amusement at his own private joke- the thought of how awkward the adult Remus would feel if he were faced with the prospect of having to punish himself. All they needed now was a suitable trick to play which was eventually worked out after much discussion. Then, in spite of the fact that Remus and Harry had been sleeping for most of the day, they were ordered to bed again on the grounds that they wouldn't be fit for any troublemaking if they didn't look after themselves.

The next morning Harry and Remus were once again ordered to stay in bed, with the promise that the others would bring them some breakfast. Before leaving for the Great Hall James handed Harry a sheet of parchment.

'Our rules,' he said. 'I suggest you make sure you know them all because now you're properly one of us you're subject to the full Marauder Justice System. That means if you break one of our rules the rest of us decide on a suitable punishment.' He left then and as Remus had settled down for another snooze, Harry took the parchment and began to read.

There was nothing too surprising in it. As expected they were all to stick up for each other, play their part in causing trouble and that sort of thing. But there was one sentence which worried Harry.

You must not knowingly get a fellow Marauder into trouble.

Last night Harry had suggested Remus for the coming prank with the intention that he would get caught and cause embarrassment for his older self. He thought for a while and decided to leave things as they were and accept any punishment that came to him. It was too good a joke to waste.

A few days later and they were all sitting in Defence at the end of a long day. Professor Wolfe was just finishing a recap of the lesson when his voice turned into a frog's croak. He coughed and tried again but after two words the croak returned. The whole class burst into laughter. After a third bout of croaking he stopped trying to speak and walked around the room looking each student in the eye. Then he went to his desk, wrote something on a scrap of parchment and took it across to Remus who read it and pointed his wand at the teacher and muttered something, looking slightly shocked at being so quickly identified as the culprit.

'Thank you, Mr Lupin' said the older man. I think a detention is in order, don't you?'

Harry couldn't contain his laughter at the thought of Remus putting himself in detention. The professor turned sharply at the sudden outburst.

'Quiet, Mr Jenkins,' he snapped. But Harry found the situation too amusing and though he stopped laughing for a few seconds he started again after seeing James and Sirius looking confused at Harry's behaviour.

'Very well. Class dismissed. Mr Lupin, Mr Jenkins, Mr Potter and Mr Black will stay behind please.'

Remus's voice was calm as he said this but it held threatening undertones. Harry saw a look of relief on Peter's face as he escaped the room with the bulk of the class. His desire to laugh left him completely when Remus shut the door and ordered him to the front of the room.

'Will you kindly tell me what you found so amusing?'

'Er, nothing,' replied Harry nervously. He'd suddenly realised his mistake. Remus would have remembered the incident and known all along that Harry had tried to set him up.

'Nothing? You just have an uncontrollable desire to laugh for no reason?'

Harry felt as if he were caught in a trap. Not only did he have to deal with the immediate situation but he knew that James and Sirius would insist on explanations. He looked down at his shoes as he mumbled a 'Yes, Sir,' to Remus.

'I'm not at all sure I believe you, Mr Jenkins,' said Remus slowly. 'However, I shall give you the benefit of the doubt and deal with you on the basis that you are, in fact, telling me the truth. Now you do have something to laugh about.'

Harry barely heard the last sentence as he was doubled up with laughter, having been hit with a silent tickling charm. After a pause James and Sirius were laughing at their new teacher's novel form of punishment. Soon Harry's sides were aching and he begged Remus to stop but the man just smiled and watched Harry suffering. It was a full five minutes before he ended the torture.

'Now,' he said sternly as Harry got to his feet panting. 'I think your friends have a right to know what you did to deserve that punishment. Enlighten them please.'

Having no choice, Harry looked at James, Sirius and the young Remus and said,

'Er, Professor Wolfe is really Remus from my time. I thought it would be funny for him to prank himself.'

'You idiot!' exclaimed Sirius. 'He was bound to know exactly what was going on. And what about not getting another marauder into trouble if you can help it? Can't you follow rules at all?'

'Calm down, Sirius ' said the professor. As you just witnessed I have given Harry a more than adequate punishment on my own behalf. Naturally you will want to deal with his offence against my younger self, but I must ask you to postpone that till later on.' Here he smiled at the younger Remus who was sitting in a state of shock. 'While I would never dream of punishing myself I do need to have a talk with you and your "detention" seems the perfect opportunity. So I'm going to ask you to come along to my office with me. James, Sirius, kindly remove Harry from my presence.'

James and Sirius stood and approached Harry, grabbed an arm each and escorted him from the classroom. When they were some distance away they stopped.

'What are we going to do with him, Prongs?' asked Sirius.

'Nothing, yet,' replied James. 'We need to wait till Moony's with us. Then we'll hold a Marauder's Court Hearing.' This didn't sound too good to Harry, but he said nothing, knowing full well that he'd have to pay for his fun. After a short pause James spoke again.

'Who'd have dreamt that Moony could ever be like that? I mean, the way he dealt with Harry back there. He was... well, he was evil!'

'I know,' grinned Sirius. 'I like him!'


	23. Let the Punishment Fit the Crime

-1Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns it all.

Harry Potter and the Sand of Time

_by Willowcharm_

Chapter 23: Let the Punishment Fit the Crime

Remus didn't appear again until towards the end of dinner when he joined the others in the Great Hall. He declined the offer of food, saying that he had eaten in his "detention". Peter suddenly realised the time and squeaked that he had to go to a detention he'd got for not doing his Muggle Studies homework.

'You might have told us earlier,' said James. 'We've serious business to attend to this evening.'

'It's all right, ' put in Remus quickly. 'We can manage without him. If you three are finished could we go, please? I do have homework I need to do afterwards.'

It seemed to Harry that Remus was unnecessarily eager to deal with him and that the homework excuse was just to hide the fact. Not surprisingly, James and Sirius were equally enthusiastic and pulled Harry up from his seat and dragged him out of the Great Hall, Remus following.

'Potter! Black! I hope you're not bullying Christopher. You let him go. Chris, you don't have to go with them if you don't want to.'

'It's okay, Lily,' said Remus, looking back at her. 'They won't hurt him.' Harry looked bad and nodded as his father and godfather pulled him along and Lily shrugged though she still looked somewhat uncertain.

After a few minutes Harry was pushed into a disused classroom on the fourth floor. While Remus locked the door behind them and cast an imperturbable charm on it James released Harry's arm and with a couple of waves of his wand arranged the furniture in the room to his liking. Sirius, who had kept a firm grip on Harry, marched him over to the lone chair near the front of the room which faced a row of three desks and chairs. Once Harry was seated, Sirius conjured some rope and tied Harry's wrists together securely at the back of the chair. Then he, James and Remus took their places behind the desks facing Harry. Harry suddenly felt nervous. Remus might have promised Lily that he wouldn't be hurt; it didn't stop Harry from feeling extremely vulnerable sitting with his wrists tied behind. Not to mention the memories of his trial at the Ministry which assailed him as James began to speak.

'I hereby declare this session of the Marauder's Court open. Judges present are James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, also known as Prongs, Padfoot and Moony. The accused is Harry James Potter, also known as Christopher Jenkins, also known as Howler.

Harry James Potter, you are accused of knowingly and with intent inciting a fellow Marauder to play a prank for which he was bound to be caught. How do you plead to this charge?'

'Guilty,' said Harry quietly.

'Do you regret your actions?' It was Sirius who asked this.

Did he regret them? Actually, Harry wasn't at all sure that he did. He'd been so positive that the joke would work out as he had planned that it would have been a pity not to do it.

'No,' he answered.

'I beg your pardon?' James was incredulous. 'Explain.'

'It seemed like a good idea at the time,' said Harry. 'And it would have been pretty funny if it had worked.'

Sirius spoke up again.

'Can you give the Court one good reason why you should not be punished?'

Harry couldn't and said so; though he dreaded what penalty they might come up with.

'Very well,' said James. 'Padfoot, Moony, have either of you any suggestion for a suitable punishment?'

'I have,' said Remus who had kept quiet so far. He waved his wand at Harry, who suddenly found his ears filled with a buzzing sound and consequently didn't hear what Remus said to the other two. He did however see the identical grins which spread across their faces and waited with dread to find out what Remus had thought up. With another wave of Remus's wand the buzzing stopped and James spoke again.

'Harry James Potter, you have admitted a serious breach of the Marauder's Code of Conduct. Further more you have failed to show remorse for your actions. As a penalty for this you are required to earn yourself a punishment during the next Defence class. How you achieve this is up to you but failure will not be accepted. Do you understand?'

Harry had to hand it to Remus. It was utterly brilliant. He had tried to get Remus into trouble. Now Harry had to place himself in the same position. Perfect payback.

'I understand,' he replied to James.

'Then I declare this session closed,' said James. 'Padfoot, release the prisoner.'

By the time the next Defence class came around Harry was prepared. The plan wasn't at all subtle- but subtlety wasn't required. He needed to be caught. He waited until half way through the class and Remus was in the middle of an extremely informative and interesting lecture. He surreptitiously used his wand under his desk to inflate a trick balloon which had come with his Christmas present tricks. Then he let go and the balloon went zooming round the classroom emitting a sound like a hippogriff shrieking as it deflated. Remus was forced to stop talking and wait for the three minutes it took for the noise to stop.

'Out here Mr Jenkins, please.' Harry didn't know if Remus had seen him or if he just knew that he was responsible. Not that it mattered. He rose from his seat and went to stand before the professor.

'I take it you have a good reason for disrupting the class?' He sounded merely interested and Harry decided on making a flippant reply to ensure his punishment.

'I just thought I'd liven things up a little Sir,' he said with a shrug.

'How old are you, Mr Jenkins?' Remus's voice had a deadly calm to it now which made Harry slightly nervous.

'Sixteen, Professor,' he replied.

'You would appear to have a little difficulty remembering that fact,' said Remus. Go to the blackboard and write, "I am sixteen years old and not six." You will continue writing that line for the rest of the lesson.'

It wasn't too bad, Harry supposed, other than being rather embarrassing having to stand and write lines in front of everyone. Lily didn't look too impressed either. Harry just hoped she wouldn't turn on him again. He took the piece of chalk Remus handed to him and went to the blackboard. He found that as soon as he wrote a line it moved upwards and that he always had room to write another underneath. That was the problem with magic, he thought. He could have filled up a muggle board in no time and had a break from writing while he wiped it clean to give him more space. As it was he had to keep going while Remus calmly resumed his teaching, paying Harry no further notice. Only when the bell rang did he say, 'Five more please, Mr Jenkins and then you can stop.' By the time Harry was done the class had packed up and left the room. Harry gratefully put down his chalk.

'Well, have you learnt your lesson?' Remus smiled teasingly at Harry.

'Yeah! Next time I'll plan things more carefully before I prank you,' said Harry huffily. It might not have been too bad a punishment but his arm ached from it all the same. Remus didn't seem at all put out by his attitude and laughingly dismissed him. As it was a free period Harry made his way to the common room where he found Lily arguing with James.

'That was so stupid! I know you lot put him up to it and it's not fair. He's lucky Professor Wolfe didn't send him to McGonagall or Dumbledore. You know the teachers are still coming down hard on Christopher for the slightest thing.'

'It's okay, Lily,' said Harry as he came up behind her. 'It was just a bit of fun.'

'Still, they should have had more sense. Come on to the library with me Chris and we'll get some homework done. I can't stop you from being friends with that lot but at least I can make sure you're not under their bad influence all the time.' And she led Harry back out of the common room. As he looked back Harry saw James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all sniggering, not at all bothered by Lily's outburst.


	24. Talk of the Future

Disclaimer: The usual stuff, if it's Harry Potter it belongs to J K Rowling

Harry Potter and the Sand of Time

_by Willowcharm_

Chapter 24: Talk of the Future

One afternoon a couple of days later the boys were sitting out in the grounds taking advantage of the warm weather. After a while the conversation turned to their futures.

'I'm not sure if I'll get a job or not,' said James. There's quite a fortune in the Potter vault so I don't really need one. But I certainly want to do my bit to get rid of Voldemort. I might consider auror training to help me do that.'

'Well I'm certainly going to do my bit against Voldemort too,' said Sirius. 'What about you, Chris,' he asked, using Harry's alternate name in case any passing students were around.

Harry was about to tell them that he really wanted to be an auror but stopped short. It suddenly really hit him that he wouldn't be able to fulfil his dream. Although he had dimly realised it soon after being bitten he had pushed the thought to the back of his mind. Now Sirius's question brought it to the front and he didn't know what to say. He suddenly felt he had to get away on his own and jumped up and fled back to the castle.

'Hey, come back!' shouted James and made to run after Harry. But Remus grabbed his arm to stop him.

'Leave him for a bit,' he said quietly.

'But what's got into him?' asked James, perplexed. 'Sirius asked him a simple question and he just seemed to freak out.'

'James, he's not going to find it easy getting any sort of work at all. People don't trust werewolves.'

'But you're in the same position,' said Sirius.

'Yes,' replied Remus. 'But I've had longer to come to terms with it. Give him some time alone and we'll look for him before dinner. And while he's gone there's something I'd like you three to help me do for him.'

'What's that,' asked Sirius. Remus told him his plan.

'No!' said James vehemently. I can't ask you to do that. Not even for my son.'

'But you're not asking me,' said Remus. 'I'm asking you. Look, when I talked to myself, I mean...'

'Say Professor Wolfe,' said Sirius. 'It's less confusing.'

'Well,' continued Remus, 'He told me that Harry's life hasn't always been too easy. And he's had some pretty rough moments since coming here. I'd like to give him something to remember. And it's the only chance he'll ever have to do this. It's only one time I'll be missing.'

'Are you sure Moony?' asked James

'I'm sure,' said Remus. 'And we could make a start on it before it's time to retrieve Harry.'

But when they tried to find him two hours later, Harry was nowhere to be seen. What was more, his name didn't show up on the Marauder's Map.

'He's run away!' squeaked Peter. 'We need to tell McGonagall.'

'No,' said James firmly. That will get him into trouble if he's only sneaked out to Hogsmeade or something. I'll tell you what. I'm going to see Professor Wolfe. He might know where Harry's likely to have gone. You three go down to dinner.'

The older Remus Lupin listened silently as James told him what had happened. 'Do you know where Harry might have gone?' he finished.

'As it happens, I have a very good idea,' said Remus. And in spite of the map, I suspect Harry is still in the castle.'

'What? But we've everywhere on that map! You know we do.'

'Not quite everywhere.' Remus smiled slightly, though he sounded grave. 'There is at least one room in this castle which we didn't put on. It's where Harry's been spending the full moons. I'll go there and look for him.' Remus was silent for a minute before speaking again.

'James, I know you'll hate me for this, but I'm going to have to ask you to give up the map.'

'What?' James couldn't believe he was hearing this. 'But we need it! And look at all the work we put into it.'

'You don't need it James,' Remus told him. 'It's very useful I admit, but hear me out please.

Harry has these two friends, twin brothers, two years older than himself. Now when they were in first year they got into trouble with Mr Filch for setting off a dungbomb in the corridor. While in Mr Filch's office, they noticed a drawer marked "Confiscated and Highly Dangerous". So they distracted him with another dungbomb and retrieved a piece of parchment from the drawer.

Now when Harry was in third year he was, with good reason, denied permission to visit Hogsmeade. But not being overly concerned with such trivial matters as safety, the twins thought he should be able to go. So in spite of its usefulness to themselves, they gave up the map to him.

I told Harry that the map had been confiscated by Mr Filch years ago. But of course, you would never be so careless as to let it fall into his hands. So I need to plant it in his office so that it can pass on when the time is right.'

'But how could they have known how to work it,' asked James.

'Believe me, when it comes to mischief Fred and George could give you and Sirius some very stiff competition. I don't know how they found the secret but it's not too surprising that they did.'

'Do you have to take it now?' James understood the need to relinquish his treasure but was still reluctant.

'Well, I suppose it could wait until a couple of days before the end of term. But I will need to have it then. Now you go down to dinner and I'll look for Harry.'

As Remus had expected, he found Harry in the Room of Requirement. A pile of broken china lay scattered by the far wall and Harry himself seemed to be trying to juggle with three soft balls. Not very successfully, it seemed as two of them flew in opposite directions just as Remus entered. Harry turned round looking slightly embarrassed.

'I asked for something to calm me down,' he explained. 'I got a pile of plates and juggling balls.'

'The others are worried about you,' said Remus sitting down in one of two chairs he had silently wished for. Harry sat down opposite him.

'I just needed to be alone for a while,' he said. 'I realised ages ago about the work problem and I'd thought I'd accepted it. But I just couldn't cope when they asked what I wanted to do with my life. Mind you, it won't matter if Voldemort manages to kill me.'

Remus refrained from chastising Harry for this comment. Instead he said, 'And if you kill Voldemort the Wizarding world will probably let you do whatever you want, werewolf or not. So either way you needn't worry.'

Harry burst out laughing at this simple logic. Maybe things wouldn't really be that easy but he thought there was a lot of truth in the comment. He willingly fell in with Remus's suggestion that he go down to join the others at dinner.

That night in the dormitory Sirius took it upon himself to quiz the young Remus about what he and Professor Wolfe had talked about during his "detention". Remus seemed reluctant to answer but Sirius was persistent.

'It was mostly stuff about getting Harry back to his own time,' he finally said. 'The trouble is that there are a lot of memories to be modified. And he said that even I'm going to have to forget about some of the details of his visit.'

'Hey! You mean we're not going to remember Harry?' James sounded indignant.

'Sorry, but that's what Professor Wolfe says has to happen. He told me that until he came here he'd believed you were behind that business at the start of term, Sirius.'

Sirius face darkened at this. Harry spoke quickly.

'I'll tell everyone it was me again when I go back.' Sirius glared at him but then relaxed.

'No, it's okay. You'd probably have to listen to McGonagall's opinion of you again and you don't deserve that. Anyway, we've already agreed that it's all in the past now. Leave it be.'

'I'll remember this year for ever,' said Harry slowly. 'I know it's not all been great but I'd go through all the bad times again rather than forget the good ones.'

'That won't be necessary,' his father told him. 'But as long as you're here we'll try to add things to your stack of good memories.'

A. N. Okay, so it's taking slightly more chapters to finish this fic than I'd anticipated. It is getting there however. Thanks to all reviewers once again.


	25. A Night to Remember

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter stuff belongs to J K Rowling

Harry Potter and the Sand of Time

_by Willowcharm_

Chapter 25: A Night to Remember

Harry dumped his bag beside his bed and sat down wearily. Lessons were over for the day for which he was thankful. The full moon was due again tonight and as usual he was feeling terrible. This would be his last transformation in this time, he thought. He wondered if he would still be allowed to use the Room of Requirement when he returned to the future or if he would have to go to the Shrieking Shack like Remus had done. The thought of going back was strange- he was used to this time now. And there'd be all the questions that Ron and Hermione would want to ask him about his time here. He knew there'd be some things he wouldn't tell them. And hopefully they had already been told about him now being a werewolf. He didn't particularly want to have to do that himself. With a sigh he got up. It was time to go and prepare for his monthly torture. But when he opened the door to leave he found himself confronted by James, Sirius, Peter and...Himself?

'What's going on?' Harry asked as he found himself being pushed back into the room.

'You, my son,' said James, 'are going to drink this Polyjuice. Then you are going to lead Moony to wherever it is you were planning on spending the night. After that you are going to meet Madam Pomfrey who will lead you to the Whomping Willow and on to the shrieking shack. Padfoot, Wormtail and I will meet you there later on. Get the picture?'

Harry did but he objected.

'No! I can't let Remus do that. You don't know what it would be like for him to be all alone.'

'I know exactly what it will be like,' said Remus firmly, his voice as identical to Harry's as his looks. 'How do you think I managed before they became animagi? Anyway, you don't have any option. I took the potion ten minutes ago so it will be another fifty minutes before it wears off. Madam Pomfrey is expecting me in twenty minutes.'

'So you need to get a move on,' chipped in Sirius and handed Harry a vial.

A lump formed in Harry's throat at the thought of the gift he was getting. He quickly forced the potion down and as soon as he was fully transformed into a Remus look alike he led the way to the Room of Requirement, explaining briefly the properties of the room as they went. James was disgusted when he saw how Harry had neglected to provide even the most basic of "creature comforts" for himself.

'I'll be talking to you about this when we have more time,' he said and Harry quailed slightly. In a second the cage was equipped with some old tree trunks, a mattress, an old book, a "bed" of leaves and twigs and a small pool of water set into the floor. A giant soft toy completed the collection and Harry guessed this was for the wolf to take out its aggression on. In moments Remus was secured in the cage and had settled down on the mattress to read. After telling Harry where to meet Madam Pomfrey James led Sirius and Peter away and Harry was left to make his own way down to a little used side door.

'There you are, dear.' Madam Pomfrey's voice was kind as she greeted who she thought was Remus. 'Come on, then.'

She led Harry briskly to the Whomping Willow and after freezing the branches by prodding the knot with a stick took him through the tunnel until they reached the Shrieking Shack. Once they were inside she took a flask from a pocket and handed it to Harry.

'Now you make sure and drink all of this hot chocolate, Remus,' she said. 'You need all the nourishment you can get. And try to get some sleep before the change. I'll be back for you at noon tomorrow. Goodbye dear.'

Once alone, Harry first placed his own flask safely on a high windowsill- it contained the Polyjuice he would need to take before the school nurse came back to collect him. Then he took her advice and drank the hot chocolate before settling down on the bed for a rest.

Some time later he was jolted awake by the agony of the beginnings of his transformation. His cries of pain soon turned to howls as the wolf form was completed. But suddenly the wolf smelt something. Prey. The door had opened and the werewolf smelt the unmistakeable odour of human.

But when the wolf charged through the door it found only animals. A large dog, a magnificent stag and a small rat which clung to the shoulder of the dog. Friends. The other creatures turned and instinctively the wolf followed. Once out in the school grounds they skirted round the edge of the forest then jumped the boundary fence and ran off into the open countryside. Gradually the presence of the others did something to the wolf that was Harry. A small piece of his human mind seemed to resurface and both that and the wolf mind felt exhilarated by the fresh night air. They had no startling adventures that night but merely roaming the open countryside in the hills around Hogsmeade was adventure enough. At one point the wolf suddenly sat up and howled at the huge white moon overhead just for the sheer pleasure at being able to do it. If the human part of Harry had been paying attention he would have seen the dog and stag looking at him in a rather indulgent manner.

The sky was beginning to lighten in the east before the group returned to the Shrieking Shack. Just after the wolf entered it smelt the scent of human prey again. But he was tired now and had barely turned round before the door was slammed shut and he was alone. Exhausted from the night's exertions, it curled up in a corner of the room and fell asleep.

Harry was halfway human before he woke. He groaned in pain as his bones and muscles and skin finished changing shape. Then, after he had been himself again for a few minutes, he remembered how he had spent the night and smiled before moving to the bed for another sleep. A magical alarm, which James had thoughtfully arranged to go off, woke him in time to take the potion to turn him into Remus shortly before Madam Pomfrey arrived to escort him back to the castle.

'How did it go, Remus?' she asked.

'Not as badly as sometimes,' answered Harry truthfully.

'Well make sure you get plenty of rest. Go straight to your dormitory. I'm sure your friends will manage to bring you some lunch.' They were at the castle now and the nurse went off in the direction of the hospital wing. Harry went up to Gryffindor Tower to find Remus had already returned and was lying in his bed, sound asleep. He decided it was a good idea to follow his example and collapsed onto his own four poster. Much as he had enjoyed himself, a night spent running around had taken its toll on him and he was soon unconscious.

The two werewolves woke up sometime in the middle of the afternoon and discovered that their friends had indeed brought some plates of food for them which they devoured ravenously. They had just finished and Remus seemed about to say something when James and Sirius burst in having finished lessons for the day.

'So did you enjoy yourself last night?' James asked Harry.

'I was just going to ask him that before you barged in,' complained Remus.

'Sorry Moony,' said James, not sounding sorry at all.

'Well?' This was from Sirius.

'It was...' began Harry. 'I don't think I've ever felt so free in my life before. Not even when I've been flying. Before I transformed I was worried I wouldn't remember anything afterwards- I don't usually remember much about being a wolf. Just the pain of changing. But this time I remember everything. And I know I'll never forget it. It was a night to remember. For always.'


	26. Farewell to the Past

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter.

Harry Potter and the Sand of Time

_by Willowcharm_

Chapter 26: Farewell to the Past

James didn't give Harry too hard a time about failing to at least make some attempt to make his full moons more comfortable. He restricted his lecture to three minutes and then made Harry promise to look after himself better in future when he had the opportunity.

'And if you break that promise,' finished James, 'I'm sure that Moony will think up a suitable punishment.'

That settled the matter as far as Harry was concerned. Mild mannered as Remus appeared, both the elder and younger version had shown Harry no mercy when it came to punishments, whether marauder or school type. Harry would do his best to avoid being disciplined by him again.

Time was moving on relentlessly now. Harry realised with shock one day that there were less than two weeks of term left. And although he wanted to go back to when he belonged his heart churned at the thought of leaving his parents and godfather for ever. Hard as he tried to hide his feelings, he was not completely successful.

'What's wrong, Chris?' It was Lily who asked him this as they studied together one evening for one of their remaining end of term exams.

'It's just that the end of term's so soon,' said Harry. 'I won't be back next year. I mean, I want to go home, but...' He tailed off awkwardly.

'But you'll miss that idiot Potter and his friends,' Lily finished for him, grinning.

'And you,' Harry said quickly. 'You've been a good friend to me.' Lily coloured and suggested that they got on with their studying. But after fifteen minutes she spoke up again.

'Chris, can we go somewhere private to talk? There's something that's been bothering me.'

Ten minutes later they were in a deserted classroom. Lily launched straight into her worries.

'Chris, I know that you've had a lot of problems at times since you came here. I'm not surprised you've had clashes with Potter and co. And though it's a bit strange how they've actually let you become one of them it's not that I'm concerned about. But recently I've been feeling that I've been involved with you in a way I can't remember. And I need to know if you or Potter or Black have been obliviating me or something. I want the truth!'

Lily's voice was harsh as she made her demand. Harry didn't want her to know the whole truth but neither did he want to lie to her. He decided to be honest but not tell her much.

'We had a pretty bad fight at Christmas,' he said. 'I was upset and said a lot of stuff which really hurt you. And I more or less accused you of causing a lot of my problems. After that Professor Dumbledore arranged for me to go to the Potter's for the rest of the holidays. He said he'd modified your memory.'

Lily was silent for some time. When she did speak her voice had regained its usual softness.

'I can tell you're keeping a lot from me,' she said. 'I should be annoyed but I'm not. There's something about you, Christopher Jenkins. I feel I should be looking after you, protecting you. Just tell me one thing. Have you forgiven me for whatever I did?'

Harry wanted to tell her there was nothing to forgive but he knew it would be insulting her intelligence to expect her to believe that.

'I forgave you ages ago.' He looked his mother straight in the eye as he told her that and meeting his gaze, she saw he was being truthful. She smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

The day after their last exam "Professor Wolfe" kept him behind after class. When the door was safely shut behind the last student Remus said,

'We need to discuss a few things to do with your return, Harry. Come and see me in my office at seven please.'

'I thought you were just going to whisk me back or something,' said Harry. 'Why do we need to discuss it?' Remus just smiled at him.

''We'll talk about it tonight,' was all he would say.

Remus had bottles of butter beer waiting on his desk when Harry entered his office that night. Harry accepted the one Remus passed him as he sat down and took a deep drink.

'So what is there to talk about?' he asked, referring to their conversation from earlier on.

'I'm surprised you have to ask,' answered Remus dryly. 'After all, I seem to remember you asking me to make sure everyone forget about you.'

'Oh.' Harry hadn't actually forgotten, but he hadn't given any thought as to how Remus would achieve such a task.

'So,' continued Remus, clearly enjoying Harry's embarrassment. 'During the past year, including my brief returns for the full moon I've been working very closely with various people, especially Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape and the Weasley twins. And we've come up with a substance which, when distributed generously around the Great Hall during the leaving feast, will cause everyone present to forget the selection of memories it is attuned to. In addition I have a potion which will prevent my younger self from forgetting everything, though there are certain memories which the potion will not help him keep. What we need to do is ensure that you and I are out of the way when Moony Junior distributes the potion at the start of the feast.'

'So I'm going to miss the feast?' asked Harry, slightly disappointed.

'I'm afraid so,' replied Remus. 'We need to make sure no one is left out. Also, the start of the feast will be the easiest time for you and I to get out of the way. Now listen.' Remus then told Harry his plan. Harry laughed, but quickly grew sober again.

'Is something the matter?' asked Remus.

'I was just wondering,' said Harry. 'Have you told everyone back home what's been happening to me here?'

'I've told them some things,' Remus answered slowly. 'For instance, I felt it best that Professor Dumbledore know about you being a werewolf. And we agreed that certain teachers and your closest friends should know too. Otherwise, beyond warning them that you haven't always been having an easy time, I've kept details to a minimum. In particular, I've told no one about the business at the start of term and I suggest you keep quiet about it too like Sirius said.'

'Harry drained his bottle feeling relieved. He hadn't fancied revealing that he was a werewolf. At least his friends would have had some time to come to terms with it. And he could wait until he was ready before talking about his experiences in the past. He left Remus's office determined to enjoy his little remaining time.

Over the next week or so the younger Remus had several meetings with his older self. He told the others that it was to do with the plans for Harry's departure but to the great annoyance of James and Sirius he refused to give details. Harry wasn't surprised. After all it must have been difficult for him to be planning to obliviate the whole school, including his best friends.

Soon there were only days left. Exams results came out and Harry was delighted to have passed everything. He'd even got excellent marks in Charms and Defence. They celebrated by playing pranks in nearly every class. Whenever they had time they went flying and one afternoon James and Sirius insisted on sneaking Harry out of the school and into Hogsmeade. Unfortunately they walked straight into Professor McGonagall as they exited The Three Broomsticks.

'Please Professor,' whined Sirius. 'Christopher hasn't been able to leave the school grounds all year and he was getting claustrophobic. This trip was purely for medicinal purposes.'

Harry was speechless at the nerve of his godfather. But he was even more surprised when McGonagall merely said sternly,

'Get back into school within ten minutes, you three or you will be scrubbing the entrance hall for five hours tomorrow.'

'I don't believe it! She's gone soft!' panted James as they scrambled out of the secret passageway they had used.

'She just doesn't want to spoil your son's last days here,' said Sirius. 'Don't worry; she'll give us plenty of detentions again next year.'

All too soon it was the last day of term. Knowing he was about to leave, Harry said goodbye to Lily that afternoon, explaining that he'd be leaving before bedtime. Before going down to the feast he had a few minutes alone with James, Sirius and Remus in the dormitory.

'Harry,' said James. 'I know that Sirius and I are about to forget all about you. But just you remember that we do care so look after yourself.'

'And don't forget the Marauders' Rules,' added Sirius. 'I'm sure Moony will be happy to deal with any infractions of them in your time.'

They all laughed at that and started to make their way downstairs. Before entering the Great Hall they each clapped Harry briefly on the back and then they took their places at the Gryffindor table. Before long the room was full with all the teachers and students seated except Professor Wolfe who had yet to appear. Finally he too came in. As he hurried past the Gryffindor table Harry stuck his foot out and he went sprawling.

'Right, Mr Jenkins,' he said furiously, getting to his feet and dragging Harry off the bench. 'No feast for you today. Come with me.'

Grabbing a handful of Harry's robes at the back he pushed him back out of the Great Hall. Once they'd gone through the doors he pushed Harry to the left so he was out of sight then suddenly wrapped something around the two of them. Harry realised it was his invisibility cloak. Then, more gently, Remus pushed him back so they were now standing just outside the entrance to the Great Hall. The doors were still open so Harry had a good view of everything as Professor Dumbledore rose to begin the festivities.

'Watch carefully,' Remus told him quietly. 'I think you'll enjoy this.'

Harry watched and saw Remus Junior take something that looked a bit like a crystal ball out of his pocket and throw it into the air. As it reached its highest point he pointed his wand at it. The hall was filled with shouting and screaming as a massive orange cloud descended and enveloped the whole assembly. After a minute it disappeared but it had left its mark- every person present, old and young now had orange skin on every exposed part of his or her body.

'Silence!' roared Professor Dumbledore. 'Who is responsible for this?'

You could have heard a feather drop as Remus Lupin stood up in his place between James and Sirius. Harry had a job to keep his laughter silent when he saw the dumbstruck expressions on the faces of everyone. After an eternity lasting thirty seconds the headmaster said,

'Go to my office and take a seat please, Mr Lupin. I will come and speak with you after the feast.'

Remus turned and walked out of the Great Hall without looking at anyone. The doors closed firmly behind him the moment he was through. The older Remus took off the cloak, revealing himself and Harry.

'Thank you,' he said quietly.

'Are you going back now?' asked the younger werewolf. Remus nodded and the boy said, 'Goodbye then. It's been interesting meeting you. Bye, Harry.' And he began his walk up to the headmaster's study.

'Did you get into really bad trouble?' Harry asked once the younger Remus had disappeared from view. His guardian smiled slightly.

'Professor Dumbledore expressed his extreme disappointment in me and informed me that he would no longer be able to consider me for the post of Head Boy next year,' he said. 'I also had to endure a twenty minute long lecture from Professor McGonagall. However, James and Sirius were extremely impressed that I had dared to cause such chaos at the Leaving Feast off my own bat. So don't feel too sorry for me. Now let's get you home.'

He withdrew a key from his pocket, took hold of Harry's arm and tapped the key with his wand and Harry felt himself being pulled into a whirl of colour with Remus beside him. And when the whirling had stopped he saw that they were in the kitchen of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

So there we are. Harry has returned which means that this story is nearly finished. Once again, thank you to everyone who has reviewed.


	27. Harvest Moon

Disclaimer: For the very last time, I do not own Harry Potter.

Harry Potter and the Sand of Time

_by Willowcharm_

Chapter 27: Harvest Moon

The room was deserted, save for a cat and an owl, neither of which Harry recognised. In an attempt to hide his slightly watery eyes from Remus, Harry knelt down and started stroking the cat. He stopped after half a minute when he sensed that the feline was slightly uneasy at his attentions.

'Are you all right, Harry?' Harry looked up at Remus.

'Yeah, I suppose so. It...It's just a bit... you know...'

'I know.' Remus's own voice was slightly unsteady and Harry knew that he too was feeling emotional at leaving behind those he had cared about for ever. He turned to the cat once again, this time scratching under its chin.

'Gerroff!' The cat did not appreciate it. But then it was no longer a cat, having suddenly transformed into a rather large red headed boy who stood looking down at Harry, a distinct air of smugness about him. As Harry was still trying to assimilate the fact that his friend Ron had managed to become an animagus during the year he'd been away, the tawny owl flew down from its perch and landed on the floor beside Harry. After Ron's surprise it was not quite so much of a shock when the owl transformed in an instant into his other best friend, Hermione.

'Wow!' It was all Harry could manage to say.

'It's so good to have you back at last, Harry. We've missed you so much! And exams are nest week, so you're just in time...'

'Hold on.' Harry stopped Hermione's flow. 'Term's already finished. I came back just at the start of the feast.'

Here, Remus stepped in to clarify matters.

'Harry, you left two weeks into the summer holidays and arrived in the past at the start of term. We thought it best that you return before the end of term here to minimise the discrepancy in times. However, you will not be going back to Hogwarts till next term. You missed most of your last summer break so are getting an extra long one this year to compensate. Don't look so horrified, Hermione. Harry has taken all of his exams and passed already. He doesn't need to repeat the experience.'

'So how did you two manage to...'

Ron interrupted Harry's question. It seemed he was bursting to explain.

'McGonagall offered to teach us after Professor Lupin told us about your er, accident. And she said we'll be allowed to stay with you in the Room of Requirement next year sometimes. But she won't let us out in the grounds. Ginny wanted to learn too but McGonagall wouldn't hear of it. Said she needed to concentrate on her O.W.L.s. Can't blame her, I suppose. I mean we had just about no free time at all this year. '

'Well she did say she'd teach Ginny next year if Harry would like her to become an animagus too,' said Hermione. 'And you won't believe this, Harry. We're not registered! Dumbledore said it could be a useful secret. Can you imagine McGonagall agreeing to something illegal like that? We wanted to start spending full moons with you right away but she said we have to wait. But she wouldn't say why.'

'Because there are other things to sort out,' said Remus calmly. 'For a start, Professor McGonagall will be supervising Harry and me to see if it is safe for us to spend full moons together. Both with and without the Wolfsbane Potion. Now, as Harry missed his meal due to his disgraceful behaviour I suggest we eat.' And he indicated the table where an appetising meal was waiting.

'What did you do, mate?' asked Ron. Harry laughed. 'Tell you later,' he said. He picked up a chicken leg but before it reached his mouth he looked from Ron to Hermione before saying with feeling,

'It's good to be back with you guys.'

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Ten years later..._

Remus had been quite right all those years ago, thought Harry. By the time he defeated Voldemort the fact that he was a werewolf was public knowledge. And if a werewolf could defeat the darkest wizard of all time then they deserved to be well treated. It didn't hurt either that Remus had played a large part in helping Harry to bring down Voldemort. So there were now special werewolf sanctuaries in forests in five locations in Britain where werewolves could go during the full moon and roam to their hearts content since ordinary humans were strictly banned during the dangerous times. The ban was enforced by special enchantments which automatically expelled humans from the area two days before the full moon. Animagi could enter the forests but would be ejected if they changed back to human form.

Also, the Ministry of magic had passed laws making it illegal to refuse to employ werewolves because of their condition. Werewolves in employment had the choice of taking full moons as part of their holidays or they could have them as extra time off with a corresponding pay cut. A ministry fund supplied Wolfsbane free of charge to any werewolf who wanted it. There were harsh penalties for any werewolf who bit someone or who failed to take precautions but Harry thought this perfectly reasonable given the measures taken to make such an event easily preventable.

Harry's last year at school had been hard, studying for his N.E.W.T.s and coping with full moons. Certainly, the Wolfsbane which Snape made for him and Remus helped a lot. And it was good to have the company of Ron and Hermione in their animagus forms for part of each full moon. But things got tougher round about the middle of the year when news leaked out somehow about his condition. In spite of support from all his friends he'd grown depressed and had stopped eating properly.

That had been a big mistake, Harry remembered ruefully. He'd fainted as the bell rang at the end of Defence which Remus had returned to teach. His guardian had quickly ascertained the cause of Harry's weakness and had not been amused. There had followed a long and stern lecture on his promise to his father that Harry would look after himself. Then Remus had informed Harry that for the next two days he would sit beside him at the staff table for every meal. And he would only be allowed to go back to sitting at the Gryffindor table after that if he was eating satisfactorily. Harry had protested, promising to start eating again but Remus had refused to give in.

The embarrassment of sitting with the teachers like a naughty little boy had taken Harry's mind off his depression and he'd made sure to escape the torture as soon as possible by eating plenty. It had also been the last time he'd let himself in for Remus's individual form of discipline.

Eventually the exams were over and Harry had got the top grades he required to train as an auror. Of course, at that time it seemed unlikely he would ever be allowed to be one. But during the summer he had killed Voldemort and things had begun to change.

On his eighteenth birthday he was still recovering from the battle. But his friends held a small party for him in Grimmauld place, the highlight of which was Ginny showing off her newly acquired talent of changing into a fox.

Ginny. He was married to her now and they had two wonderful children; Orion James and Margaret Lily. At this very moment she was taking them to Remus and Tonks's house. Tonight Tonks would be looking after them along with her and Remus's small son Romulus and Ron and Hermione's two, Flora and Wulfric. With the help of Molly Weasley of course. Because tonight was special. It wasn't going to be just any old full moon. The skies were clear and when the moon rose it would be an enormous, bright yellow Harvest Moon which would light the skies above the forest for many hours. And there was nothing a werewolf liked better than to roam the forest on such a night. He looked across to where Remus was sitting on the log beside them.

'They won't be long,' said the older wolf reassuringly. Remember they can only apparate to the edge. Then they have to change to enter the sanctuary.'

'I know,' replied Harry. I was just thinking about the first time I was able to do this. It was the best present I ever had.' He was referring to that last full moon he'd had in the past.

'Well now you can have your fun every month,' Remus told them. 'And talking about fun, here they come.'

Harry looked up and saw the cat and fox running towards them, the owl flying overhead. He greeted them enthusiastically, then, like Remus turned his eyes towards the horizon and waited impatiently for the moon to rise. And it seemed to him for a second that in the distance he could see the ghostly silver shadows of a large dog and a magnificent stag, though when he blinked they were gone.

THE END

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

So there we are. Finished. A last humungous thanks to all you reviewers. There will be a new completely different story sometime, but be warned. The Evil Muse will be back. Bye for now,

Willowcharm


End file.
